Love In All The Right Places
by KougaInuyashaLuver
Summary: InuKou. Inuyasha did something to make Kagome mad, but doesn't know what. Kagome says stuff to make the hanyou depressed. Kouga finds Inuyasha and helps him. He finds a loving mate in Kouga. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter One

**Love In All The Right Places**

**By: KougaInuyashaLuver**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

There sat our silver haired hanyou, in the branches of the goshinboku, eyes closed and in deep thought. It has been one year since the final battle with Naraku and it had been by no means easy. Naraku was a tough opponent and did everything in his power to bring him down once and for all. He sat there, his silver mane blowing in the light breeze as memories invaded his mind.

**Flashback**

Bodies lay strewn about the battlefield, like old rag dolls that had been thrown away. The scent of blood lingered on the air and all was deathly quiet. There Naraku stood, unfazed by the groups attacks. Miroku lay on the ground unconscious, his Shakujou broken in two. Near him lay Sango, the demon huntress, bleeding from a dozen places and her Hiraikotsu broken. Shippou and Kirara lay on the other side of the battlefield, with their backs against a rock, eyes closed. Members of Koga's back lay everywhere and everywhere. Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Kagome were the only ones left standing of the groups. Inuyasha, although greatly injured, still had the will to fight on. Kagome, although virtually unharmed, was spiritually drained. Kouga wasn't in much better condition than Inuyasha, yet he still fought on, for his fallen comrades. Sesshomaru was injured, but if he was in pain he never let it show. The staring match was on between the survivors and Naraku.

'We have to win…' Kouga thought bitterly, 'for Ginta and Hakkaku…for my tribe!' Kouga glared at Naraku, hatred, anger and sadness were reflected in his eyes.

'There has to be away to defeat him,' Kagome thought, panting for air 'everyone has a weakness…but where is his?'

'I'd just love to wipe that smirk off that damned bastards face!' Inuyasha ground in his head angrily. He held Tessaiga, ready to continue the fight at any moment. Naraku, seemed impossible to defeat, even he had to admit that.

Naraku stared at the four that stood before him in defiance. Although he showed now outward signs of being tired, but he felt it on the inside. 'I never thought they would become this strong!' he seethed, 'I must end this quickly.' Naraku stood there waiting for them to make the first move, as were they.

Sesshomaru felt a familiar presence nearby. He quickly scanned the area with his eyes and it came to rest on three people, just entering the battlefield. He watched as the three stepped out of the shadows behind him. The white child, Kanna, the wind sorceress, Kagura, and the controlled exterminator, Kohaku.

The four of them watched as they approached the battlefield, expecting more trouble. Inuyasha took a quick glance at Naraku, expecting to see a smug expression on his face. Instead Naraku's face held a look of shock, disbelief.

'What are they doing!' Naraku's mind screamed. He looked in horror as Kanna walked up to Sesshomaru. In her hands…his heart. 'NO!' he screamed in his head.

Kanna walked up to Inuyasha, her soulless eyes flickered for the slightest moment. The thought of finally being free from Naraku's grasp made her smiled despite her usually emotionless face. "Inuyasha," she said in her child like voice, "destroy this…" she held out Naraku's heart to him.

Inuyasha recognized the object immediately. Although it was in the form of a child, there was no doubt in his mind that this was Naraku's weakness. He grabbed the child the hair and held it out before him. Naraku watched, unable to move, frozen in his fear. Inuyasha looked to Kagome, and she nodded. Inuyasha waited for Kagome to draw her last arrow, the arrow left behind by Kikyo. This arrow had rejected her, up until this point. She drew back her arrow and waited for Inuyasha. The Tessaiga glowed red in his hands as he threw the child into the air.

"NO!" Naraku screamed and ran towards his heart, in hopes of protecting it.

Inuyasha gathered the rest of his energy for the final attack against Naraku. He held the red fang high above his head. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword in a sweeping arc, directly at Naraku and his heart. The wave of energy came quickly towards its target when a familiar sound of a bowstring was heard. He watched as Kagome's arrow flew towards Naraku's heart. The miko's arrow combined with the Kaze no Kizu into a golden stream of light. A third attack joined this, changing the golden light to a green one.

Sesshomaru watched as his attack merged with the one his brother and the miko created. With a smirk of satisfaction he sheathed Tokijin, confident that the attack would end Naraku.

Naraku's hand touched his heart as the attack hit him. He tried to erect a barrier but it didn't withstand the attack. With his barrier gone, he was now surrounded by the green light. "It…can't…be…' were his parting words as the attack swallowed him and finished him once and for all.

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha opened his eyes and sighed, clearing the memory from his vision. After the battle they had each gone their separate ways.

After Sango, Miroku and Kirara with Shippou in tow came awake and after some heartfelt goodbyes, they left for the demon exterminator's village in hopes of rebuilding it. Kohaku remembered everything he did while serving Naraku and all his past. He told them that it was his time to let go and die in peace.

Kagura and Kanna got their hearts back and with Sesshomaru left for the western lands. This was a big surprise to everyone except Sesshomaru and Kagura.

Kagome and him went back to Kaede's village and then to the well. Kagome had given him a chance to use the jewel but he declined. There was not one wish that he wanted. Kagome, now that the jewel was complete, spent most of her time in her time. She had missed so much and she now had a lot of catching up to do.

'Speak of the devil,' Inuyasha thought as he caught Kagome's scent on the wind, 'was she going to leave without a goodbye? I think not!' He jumped down from the goshinboku and ran in the direction of the well. It took mere moments for the well to come into view.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha coming towards her. She glared at the hanyou and continued to walk towards the well.

As soon as she glared at him every warning bell went off in Inuyasha's head, telling him to stay away. He ignored it and ran right up to Kagome as she was climbing the well's lip.

"Oswari!" the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck activated and sent him face first into the ground. The angry miko stood over the fallen hanyou, hands on hip and an intense glare fixed on the hanyou.

"What the fuck was that for bitch!" Inuyasha yelled from the ground

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kagome screeched, "after all I do for you…you…GRRRR!" She kicked the fallen hanyou in anger. "I hate you! You stupid hanyou baka!" she continued to rant, "NEVER come near me again you fucking bastard!" With one last kick for good measure she huffed and jumped in the well.

Inuyasha lay on the ground, stunned, even after the spell had worn off. The miko's words went through his head over and over. Time seemed to stand still for the hanyou as his mind taunted him. That moment in time would be forever grained into his memory. She called him a hanyou and on top of that she kicked him. Inuyasha sat up and brought his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees and placed his forehead on his knees. Tears streamed down his face, he didn't even try and hold them off anymore. Her words shattered him like nothing ever had, not even seeing his own mother die before his eyes had done this much damage. He sat there, hugging himself for comfort, but none came. He had forever lost the one person he loved, for a reason unknown to him.

* * *

For three hours the now very depressed hanyou sat there. Now he was on the move, slowly walking through the forest to god knows where. Everything about the hanyou screamed sadness and depression. His head hung as he walked, his ears flattened against his head and the glimmer of life was now gone from his eyes. He walked on without destination, but he didn't care. Life was pointless to the lonely hanyou; he would welcome death if it came to him. Inuyasha walked until he ran into a spring. He sat at the edge of the water, staring blankly into it at his reflection. Kagome's words came rushing back to his mind and he sobbed quietly.

"Inuyasha?" came a voice from behind him. The voice was filled with surprise and wonder. Inuyasha knew it was Kouga but didn't seem to care. Whether he came to taunt him or kill him he didn't know. Then again he didn't really care.

Kouga sat beside Inuyasha and looked into his face. Kouga could see how badly Kagome's words had hurt the hanyou. 'He's got no will to live anymore…' Kouga waved a hand in front of Inuyasha's face but got no response. "Inuyasha…I saw what happened…"

Inuyasha looked at Kouga, sadness radiating in his eyes. "Unless you're here to kill me then go away. Leave me to die."

Kouga was shocked by the usually brash hanyou's words. "You really don't want to live anymore, do you?" Inuyasha nodded. Kouga had never seen such a depressed person before; it made his tail hand in sadness. He just had to try and cheer up the hanyou. "Inuyasha, don't be like this. Don't let yourself get so depressed over a bitch like her." Kouga had lost all his respect for the girl when he saw everything that happened.

"I loved her…" Inuyasha whispered, "I'm such an idiot." Inuyasha stood up and walked fully clothed into the spring. Before Kouga had time to stop him, Inuyasha dunked his head under the water.

Kouga jumped over to the suicidal hanyou and pulled his head out of the water. "What the fuck!" Kouga shouted as he pulled Inuyasha to dry land. He threw Inuyasha on the ground and sat on him. "Now you listen here! If you want to kill yourself by all means go ahead. But don't kill your stupid ass while I'm around. Got it?"

Inuyasha started up at the outraged wolf. "What do you care? My life means nothing to you. Besides I have nothing left to live for…"

Inuyasha was cut off as Kouga backhanded him across the face. "You baka! There is always something to live for!" Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but Kouga cut him off again. "Get a hold of yourself damnit! You still have friends that care about you. The monk, the taijia and that old priestess are still your friends. How do you think they would feel if you were to up and kill yourself! How do you think I…" Kouga caught himself before he went any further

Inuyasha was shocked at the youkai's words. He was right; of course, he did still have his friends. He could still be around them and if…she came around, he could always leave. "Kouga…" he tried to push the wolf off

Realizing he was still sitting on Inuyasha, he quickly got off and sat beside him. "Sorry about that…I just couldn't help it…"

Inuyasha slowly got up and stared at Kouga. "Thank you…for everything," Tears rimmed Inuyasha's eyes again, the life finally returned to his eyes. Even though he was still a little emotionally distressed he felt much better.

Kouga watched in amazement as the hanyou launched himself into Kouga's chest. He put his arms around the hanyou and let him sob into his chest. 'Damn, what I get myself into?' Kouga held the sobbing hanyou, and found himself unable to hold in a smile. He smiled down at Inuyasha and held him tighter. 'He may be my rival but this feel so…right,'

Finally Inuyasha clamed down but still stayed in Kouga's arms. "Kouga…" he leaned away to look at Kouga's face, "sorry…I guess…it's been a long day…"

Kouga released his hold on Inuyasha and missed the warmth of his body. "Are you ok now?" he asked, concern filled his voice.

Inuyasha nodded and gave a small smile. "I feel much better, thank you." Inuyasha remembered something. "How would you feel?" he asked hesitantly

"About what?" Kouga asked as he absently watched a bird flying across the spring

"If I…killed myself," Inuyasha stared at the ground in front of him. Inuyasha looked up when he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. "K-Kouga?"

"I would have been sad…" Kouga pulled Inuyasha closer. "I don't know why but…I think…I think I love you…" Kouga blushed at his own words.

Inuyasha sat there, in shock. He opened and closed his mouth trying to form words but no sound came out. "W-What?" he finally choked out.

* * *

**Authors Note – This is my favorite pairing. Kouga and Inuyasha make such a great couple! This is my first ever Inuyasha fan fiction so please don't murder me!**

**Before anyone asks, I'll just clarify that I am gay. If you have a problem with it than too bad.**

**Just some info but I have a website in the making and I need a place to host it. If you have any recommendations please let me know in your review.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Love In All The Right Places**

**By: KougaInuyashaLuver**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

**Last chapter…**

"I would have been sad…" Kouga pulled Inuyasha closer. "I don't know why but…I think…I think I love you…" Kouga blushed at his own words.

Inuyasha sat there, in shock. He opened and closed his mouth trying to form words but no sound came out. "W-What?" he finally choked out.

* * *

Kouga ran a hand through Inuyasha's silver hair. "Inuyasha, ever since I first saw you…I felt…odd." He smiled, "I didn't know what I felt towards you. I thought it was just our rivalry but every time we fought it hurt me inside. I didn't know what to think of it…until now, when I hold you close." 

Inuyasha stared at Kouga, an awestruck expression covering his face. His heart began to race as he was held in the youkai's arms. 'Is this what love feels like?' he brought a hand up to his racing heart. 'Do I love him?' he asked his heart, it answered yes. He asked his soul and it answered yes. Finally he asked himself, 'yes, I can love him. No, I DO love him!' Inuyasha rested his head against Kouga's chest and smiled. "Kouga, thank you for telling me. I…I love you too."

Kouga rested his chin on Inuyasha's head and let out a contented sigh. "Will you be with me, as my mate?"

"Hai. But I've…never been with anyone…that way," a blush spread across his face

"Neither have I. The closest thing I've been was watching people do it." Kouga told him with a shrug. "Just do whatever you feel is right."

"O-ok," he said as Kouga released him. Inuyasha stared at the wolf, unsure of what to do.

Kouga kneeled in front of Inuyasha and brought his face close to his. "You ready?" Inuyasha nodded. Kouga closed his eyes and his lips caught Inuyasha's in a passionate kiss. The hanyou quickly returned the kiss and as Kouga licked his bottom lip he opened up. Their tongues danced in their mouths for dominance, which Kouga won. Kouga explored the wet cavern of Inuyasha's mouth while his arms wrapped around the hanyou's waist.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around Kouga's neck. After what seemed like an eternity they finally broke, both panting heavily. "Tasty," Kouga licked his lips

"You too," Inuyasha grinned and ran his hands down Kouga's armored chest

Kouga caught Inuyasha in another passionate kiss as his hands began to take off Inuyasha's clothes. Once Kouga got Inuyasha's haori off he ran his hands across his well-built chest and abs. Inuyasha reached for the ties on Kouga's armor and he pulled them off. He mimicked Kouga and ran his hands over chest and abs, getting him really excited.

Kouga broke the kiss and stared into the eyes of his soon to be mate. His eyes flicked up to the silvery ears atop his head and grinned. Retracting his claws he reached up and gently rubbed his ears. He watched as Inuyasha closed his eyes and purr loudly. Removing his hands from the ears he learned up and licked one. After receiving a moan of pleasure he began to lick and nibble on the hanyou's ears.

"Mmmm, Kouga! More please!" he moaned.

Inuyasha brought his hands around to Kouga's backside and stroked his tail. He gently scratched and rubbed his tail as he became aware of a pleasured purr coming from the wolf. At the base of Kouga's tail he found the tie to his loincloth. With a gentle tug it came loose and fell from Kouga's waist, releasing his very hard manhood. Inuyasha quickly became aware of his own erection painfully throbbing against his hakama. As Kouga played with his ears, he pulled off his hakama, releasing his own erection.

Kouga released Inuyasha's ears with a yelp of surprise as the hanyou tackled him to the ground. Kouga felt a shiver go down his spine as Inuyasha licked and kissed his neck. "Feisty aren't we?" Kouga said huskily

Inuyasha smirked and kissed his way down the wolf's collarbone. He left butterfly kisses as he made his way down to Kouga's nipple. Kouga moaned as Inuyasha nibbled and sucked on his pebble hard nub. Inuyasha left the nipple and attacked its twin with the same attention. "Inuyasha!" Kouga moaned and ran his hands through Inuyasha's silvery mane.

Once he was done he kissed his way down to Kouga's navel. He licked circles around it and dipped his tongue in the hole. Kouga moaned in pleasure as Inuyasha stuck his tongue in again. "You like that wolf?" Inuyasha grinned up at his partner

"Please Inuyasha. I need more!" Kouga felt his manhood throbbing painfully between his legs.

Inuyasha left Kouga's navel and kissed his way down to the base of his manhood. With a shiver of anticipation he ran he tongue from its base to the head. Kouga moaned loudly when Inuyasha popped his head into his mouth. Inuyasha teased him by running his tongue along the slit in the top of his burning erection. He began licking small circles around the head, extracting another moan of pleasure from the wolf.

Kouga tried to buck his hips but Inuyasha held them firmly to the ground as he played with his manhood. "Please…Inuyasha…Please!" Kouga whined and tried to bring his hips off the ground again but Inuyasha held him down.

Inuyasha removed his mouth from Kouga's erection and sat down with his back to a nearby tree. He pulled Kouga into his lap, with one hand on Kouga's manhood and the other near his lips. Inuyasha stroked Kouga's arousal while he places three fingers in Kouga's mouth to suck on. Kouga sucked on Inuyasha's fingers, covering them with his saliva, while Inuyasha stoked his painful erection. He moaned as Inuyasha started stroking him faster.

Inuyasha pulled his fingers out of Kouga's mother and brought them down between his legs. Kouga lets out a moan as Inuyasha's pushed a finger into his hidden passage. Inuyasha pushed his finger deep into Kouga's pink ring and soon added a second. Inuyasha was surprised when Kouga screamed in pleasure. He pulled back his two fingers and pushed them back in deep. "Inuyasha! Fuck me!" Kouga screamed as he felt his prostate hit again.

'Looks like I've found a pleasure spot,' Inuyasha cheered in his head and added a third finger in Kouga's hidden entrance. Using a scissoring motion he plunged his fingers in deep and each time he hit the 'special spot' he would get a cry of pleasure from Kouga. His other hand was still steadily stoking Kouga's arousal.

"Inu-Inuyasha! I'm going to…uhh," Kouga let out a moan as he spilled his seed all over Inuyasha's surprisingly skillful hands. Kouga laid back, his head resting on Inuyasha's shoulder. Both of their bodies were glistening with sweat from being aroused.

"We're not finished, wolf," Inuyasha removed his fingers from Kouga's hidden passage. He pushed Kouga so he was on all fours and he was kneeling behind him. Inuyasha covered his manhood with Kouga's fluids, which was still covering his hand. After his arousal was coated generously, as not to hurt the wolf, he placed the head of his throbbing dick at Kouga's hidden entrance. Kouga pushed back, trying to get Inuyasha in him, but he was held firmly by two strong hands. "What do you want Kouga?"

"Please," Kouga whined, "I want you in me. I need you to fuck me."

Inuyasha complied and pushed the head of his painful erection into Kouga. Slowly inch-by-inch he allowed the wolf to adjust to his massive size. Once he was sure he wouldn't harm his lover he pulled out and rammed back in hard. Kouga let out a howl of pleasure when Inuyasha plunged into him. Keeping his hands on Kouga's hips, he fucked him with fast and deep thrusts. "Inuyasha!" Kouga moaned as he hit the prostate once again.

Being already so close to the edge it didn't take long for him to release. They both let out a howl as Inuyasha's seed filled Kouga's Passage. Time seemed to stand still until they both collapsed on the ground. Inuyasha pulled Kouga so his back was against his chest and let out a happy sigh. "I love you my wolf," Inuyasha whispered in the wolfs ear

"I love you too, puppy," Kouga whispered back

"I am not a puppy," Inuyasha nipped Kouga's ear playfully

"Yes you are. You're MY puppy," Kouga smirked, "and I think my puppy needs a bath now."

"I think my wolf needs one more," Inuyasha whispered seductively. Inuyasha and Kouga stood up and stretched their tight muscles before entering the spring. They both swam over to the waterfall on the other side and sat on a boulder under the falls. The cool water went up to their waists and the water cascaded down on them. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Kouga's waist and raked clawed fingers through his hair.

"There's a cave behind the waterfall," Kouga said as he peered into the dark cavern behind the falls

Inuyasha looked over Kouga's shoulder and smiled. "Let's hope no one lives there so we can take it for the night." Inuyasha continued to stroke Kouga's hair.

"I guess we'll find out later," Kouga gave his lover a smile

* * *

Later that night, after bathing, they got dressed and explored the cave behind the falls. The cave happened to be a series of five tunnels, which they explored one by one. The one farthest one to the left led to a large cave, the ground had many spots that had been burnt black from fires to long ago to smell. The next passage led to a large cave filled with many side pockets, which were filled with the remnants of moss and some furs. The third passage led to a cave, living quarters of some sort. The fourth Passage led deep into the mountain and at the end was a cave with a rather large hot spring. The fifth passage led to a giant pit, which Inuyasha almost fell in, filled with numerous bones. Kouga figured it used to be an old wolves den that had been abandoned. The two of them had taken up to sleeping in the cave with the hot spring. Not only did it provide warmth but also it was surprisingly comfortable. 

Kouga felt his muddled senses come alive as he woke. His blurry vision slowly clearing in the darkness. Even in the darkness his vision allowed him to see the sleeping features of his mate. 'He looks so peaceful,' Kouga ran a clawed finger along Inuyasha's cheek. He was brought out of his thoughts when Inuyasha let out a groan, indicating he was waking.

Kouga watched as his mate's eyes flickered open as he woke up. Inuyasha stretched, his back arched so it pressed against Kouga's body. He blinked sleepily at his mate. "Morning, koi," Inuyasha mumbled sleepily

"Morning puppy," Kouga licked Inuyasha's cheek before giving him a chaste kiss.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around Kouga and a purr sounded in his chest. "I don't wanna wake up," Inuyasha nuzzled his mate's neck and breathed hot air down Kouga's back. Kouga felt the hot air and it made him want to go back and sleep.

"Mmmm, as much as I'd enjoy going back to sleep in your arms," Kouga yawned and stretched, "I think it's about time we get up."

"Do we have to?" Inuyasha whined

"Hai, you have to get up because if you don't you wont get to see my surprise," Kouga smirked as Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously

"You're just saying that so I will get up."

"No I'm not," Kouga place his hand on Inuyasha's cheek

Inuyasha made a face of mock sadness and bowed his head. "You're just saying that because you want to run away from me," Inuyasha sniffed

"No! No, no, no! I could never…I would never…oh shit. Please don't cry!" Kouga was so panicked that he didn't notice that Inuyasha's shoulders were shaking in silent laughter. "I could never leave you, koi! I couldn't because, I love you."

Inuyasha couldn't hold it in any longer and curled up on the ground. He rolled on the cave floor holding his sides and was laughing his head off. "Haha…you should of…hehe…heard…haha…yourself…" Inuyasha tried to sober himself up by coving his mouth and nose with his hands.

Kouga sat there, shocked, 'he…he tricked me! That little…' Kouga stared at the laughing hanyou, who seemed to find this situation quite amusing. He wanted to pull something like that, than so would he. "You're right," Kouga shrugged in mock seriousness, "I guess I couldn't hide the truth from you." Inuyasha abruptly stopped laughing and stared at his mate in shock. "I just wanted to use you to relieve myself and then leave," Kouga stood up and dusted his armor off, "well, since you know the truth, I guess I'll take my leave. Goodbye, Inuyasha."

"Y-you…you don't mean that!" Inuyasha sat up and continued to stare at Kouga

A grin spread across the wolf's face but he kept his back to Inuyasha so he couldn't see it. "Sure I do, I never really loved you." Kouga shrugged and started to walk off when he was stopped by hand grabbing his wrist.

"No! Please say it isn't true!" Inuyasha cried, tears streaming down his face. Kouga felt a pang of guilt when he saw those tears; he knew he went to far with his little joke. "I love you, please don't leave me alone!"

Kouga turned around and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha. "Shh, koi," he said as he soothingly rubbed his mates back. "Don't cry. It was just a joke…" Kouga licked the salty tears off of Inuyasha's face, "I went to far, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Inuyasha buried his face in Kouga's shoulder and let out a shaky sigh. "I forgive you, koi. You didn't know…" Inuyasha snuggled closer to Kouga

Kouga brought Inuyasha over to the cave wall. He sat down and pulled Inuyasha down so he was sitting between his legs and Inuyasha's back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and rested his chin between his ears. "I'm sorry, you're right. I don't know but I would like to," Kouga whispered, "I want to know your pain so I can help take it away. You don't have to tell me but know I'll always be here for you, my puppy."

Inuyasha nodded silently and Inuyasha debated in his mind whether he should tell Kouga or not about his past. The past that haunted his dreams, the past that ruined his life and that brought him loneliness and sadness. No, his mate deserved to know and he would tell him of the day his life was shattered forever. The day the only people who cared about him died. His mother, Izayoi, and his father, Inu no Tashio.

"Kouga?" Inuyasha snuggled closer to his mate

"Yeah?"

"I'll tell you…I'll tell you why I hate being alone." Kouga nodded and Inuyasha began his story…

* * *

**Authors Note – What to say here…how about…can you review please? I just don't know what to say about my own writing…lol**

**Still looking for a free hosting site to post my web page on…**


	3. Chapter Three

**Love In All The Right Places**

**By: KougaInuyashaLuver**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

**sessh'sfavhuman**** – Cool. I've read you're story so far and it's awesome.**

**Inu-chan puppy**** – I've read yours too. Keep up the good work!**

**Vitamin R**** – I'm glad you like it so far. I like the beginning to your story so far. Keep it up!**

**Shinna**** - Yep**

**gure'slilinu**** – Heh, thanks a lot.**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter…**

"Kouga?" Inuyasha snuggled closer to his mate

"Yeah?"

"I'll tell you…I'll tell you why I hate being alone." Kouga nodded and Inuyasha began his story…

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly that day and the birds flew through the air, singing their happy song. A warm breeze filled the air and blew the silver hairs of the hanyou playfully. Little nine-year-old Inuyasha watched as his parents walked on the path in the castle gardens and grinned. He had been practicing his jumping skills since dawn and had become really good at it. Well, except the landing. Inuyasha waited until they neared the lone sakura tree in the garden before calling out to them. 

"Mama! Papa!" Inuyasha yelled from up on the roof, trying to get their attention, "watch me!" Inuyasha ran and jumped from the roof of the castle. Inuyasha aimed himself at the tree and used his legs to spring off the trunk, into his father's chest. Inuyasha laughed as his father caught him.

"You've gotten better at it," Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, clapped her hands

"That's my boy!" Inu no Taisho chuckled as he let his son down. Izayoi and Inuyasha walked him to the gates of the castle as they usually did in the mornings. "Now I must take my leave while I do my usual rounds. I shall return around dinner time." He hugged his son and kissed his wife

"One day I'll be as stong and fast as you papa!" Inuyasha puffed out his chest, "then we can both do the rounds and you'll get back faster!"

Inu no Taisho chuckled and patted his son on the head. "I'm sure you will," Inu no Taisho ran off to start his daily rounds of protecting his lands, "Ja ne!" he called back over his shoulder

"Come back fast, papa!" Inuyasha called after him and waved until his father was out of sight

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "let's work on the gift for dad, ok?"

"Hai!" Inuyasha shouted and followed his mother into the castle. The wandered the halls of the castle, receiving many greetings from the demons and servants in the castle. The walked up to a double oak door and Inuyasha pushed it open to reveal a large bedroom, Inuyasha's bedroom. Inuyasha jumped over the large futon in the middle of the room and ran to the closet on the far side. He threw open the closet door and pulled back the rug to reveal a hidden opening. He reached in and pulled out a package of blue and gold. He ran over to the futon when his mother was sitting.

"It's almost finished," Izayoi said as she unwrapped the package. She placed the package aside and pulled out a beautiful ocean blue Yukata, made of some of the finest silk. Placing it on the bed carefully she picked up the white sash that went along with it.

"Daddy will like it," Inuyasha smiled

"One last thing we need to add," she placed the sash down and picked up the Yukata and flipped it over. She gasped, on the back of the Yukata was Inu no Taisho's family symbol and it was very elegantly done. "Inuyasha, did you do this by yourself?"

Inuyasha nodded and blushed, "Mai-chan helped me with it last night."

"This is very good Inuyasha!" Izayoi hugged her son close

"Arigatou." Inuyasha hugged back, "I can't wait until we can give it to papa!"

"Hai. I have to think Sienna later," Izayoi took the Yukata and sash and carefully folded it back in the packaging. "We'll give it to him on his birthday. Inuyasha would you put it away and then we'll go have some lunch, alright?"

"Hai!"

* * *

"We MUST search for him!" Inuyasha watched as his mother argued with the leader of the castle guard, Hitomashi. His father had been gone for three days now and everyone was very worried about him. 

"I can't allow you to do so my lady, I am not supposed to let you leave the castle without proper guard." Hitomashi informed her for the hundredth time that day.

"THAN GET THE PROPER GUARDS!" Izayoi screeched, "It's been THREE DAYS! THREE! Anything could have happened to him!"

"We don't have the proper guards at the moment, they are out patrolling." Hitomashi held his ground in front of the gate. He would not allow her to be out on her own and unprotected. "My lady. There are many demons out there that would love to kill you if you step out without proper guard! Lord Inu no Taisho would have MY head if anything happened!"

"Lord Inuyasha! Lady Izayoi!" one of the watchmen called up from the tower

"What is it?" Inuyasha called back since his mother was still trying to get passed Hitomashi

"Lord Inu no Taisho is…"

"Where is he?" Izayoi snapped at the watchman

"He's coming up the path and he looks pretty beat up," the watchman called back

"Move it Hitomashi!" Inuyasha pushed him out of the way and ran out onto the path, followed quickly by Izayoi. Inuyasha watched as his bloody and beaten father limped towards the castle. He had a long slash from his side across his chest and his armor and clothes were in tatters.

"Koi!" Izayoi shouted with concern and fear laced her voice. She ran to her husband as quick as her human legs would carry her.

"Papa…" Inuyasha whispered, his eyes wide with shock. His nose was assaulted by the smell of his father's blood. Tears rimmed his eyes as he ran to his father. 'Who could do this to him?' tears streaked down his face as he ran.

Inuyasha and Izayoi reached him at the same time. "Run…" Inu no Taisho said hoarsely, "I couldn't hold…them off…" He fell down on his knees and panted heavily

"No! I can't leave you!" Izayoi's tears flowed freely as she held her injured husband.

"Papa! Please no!" Inuyasha tugged at his father's arm, "we can escape…and you can recover…"

"No, I can't, my wounds…are many. If I did manage to survive, he would hunt me and I can't put you two in danger. Please Izayoi, take Inuyasha and run far away." Inu no Taisho coughed and blood came up, "please…"

"I can't…I can't live without you!" Izayoi sobbed

"Please, do it for me. I don't want you to die here!" Inu no Taisho looked behind him to see some of the demon's coming, "Now! While you still can!"

Izayoi grabbed Inuyasha's hand and began to run, tears streaming freely down her face. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as he ran and watched his father draw the legendary sword, Souunga. 'Father…' Inuyasha turned away and ran with his mother as asked.

"GOKURYUUHA!" was the last thing they heard from Inu no Taisho before they were thrown into the forest from the magical energy created by the sword.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open but were quickly closed because of the morning daylight. Squinting, he looked about him. Most of the forest had been destroyed and the smell of ashes and blood lingered heavily on the air. He got up as quickly as his aching body would allow him. "Mama…" he cried hoarsely but received no answer. He sniffed the air trying to locate her scent but found it to be nowhere. Inuyasha slowly made his way back to the castle. 'How long have I been out?' he wondered as the desecrated castle came into view. 

He walked passed the many demon and human bodies. Most of the bodies were horribly mangled and he thankfully couldn't identify them. Inuyasha walked to where his father was last seen standing and touched the ground with a small-clawed hand. Tears filled his eyes as he walked to the ruins that were once his home. Inuyasha wandered the ruins until his noticed a flash of something gold, reflected by the morning sun. He picked up the gold cloth and more tears came to his eyes as he held the remainder of the wrapping for his father's gift.

He stood up and walked to the destroyed sakura tree in the once beautiful garden. He dug a small hole, placed the gold silk into the hole and buried it. He searched around until he found a large slab of stone; he dragged it over and leaved it against the tree. Using his claws he scratched in the names of his parents and placed it over the buried cloth. He used the sleeve of his haori to wipe his tears away.

"I will keep my promise father. I will be as strong as you one day and avenge yours and mothers deaths!" he vowed aloud, "I must be strong!" He placed a clawed hand on their grave and with one last silent prayer he left the place forever. The grave, a silent reminder, of what once occurred here and the love that was once shared between human and demon.

* * *

A single tear rolled down Kouga's cheek as he held his mate close. "I lived for 10 years, alone. Many demons and humans tried to kill me for what I was and I never had anyone I could talk to. Even my own brother rejected me and hated me." Inuyasha continued, "I had no one until I met Kikyo and even she didn't truly care for me in my hanyou form, she wanted me to turn human for her." 

"I…I had no idea…" Kouga nuzzled the back of Inuyasha's neck lovingly

"I-it's ok," Inuyasha smiled sadly

"I promise I will never ever leave you so long as we live," Kouga licked Inuyasha's neck

"Than there is only one thing left to do," Inuyasha pulled away from Kouga and turned to face him

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kouga asked

"Hai," Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around Kouga. They both brought their mouths to the base of the other's neck. Inuyasha felt Kouga lick the spot he was going to mark. Kouga sank his teethe into the base of Inuyasha's neck, just deep enough to draw blood. He licked the spot apologetically until the blood stopped. Inuyasha grazed his teeth along Kouga's neck until he found the spot he wanted. He sank his teethe into the base of Kouga's neck like he had done to him. He removed his fangs and licked the wound free of blood.

"I will never leave you," Kouga promised before catching Inuyasha's lips in a passionate kiss. Before long they broke and stared at each other, warm smiles on their faces. Kouga let go of Inuyasha and stood up, "I'm going to get some firewood."

"Don't take to long," Inuyasha smirked

"Yeah, yeah," Kouga walked out of the cave leaving Inuyasha behind.

"Gods, I love him!" Inuyasha stood up and took off his clothes. He walked over to the hot spring and slipped in, allowing his muscles to relax. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, thinking about what it would be like now he's mated to Kouga. Pictures of their first mating rolled through his head and he smiled. 'Damn, it felt good to be in Kouga!' Inuyasha started getting aroused again at the thought of making love to his wolf. Part of his mind was wondering what it would be like to have his wolf inside his hidden passage. "Guess there is only one way find out," he chuckled to himself

"Find what out? Kouga whispered in Inuyasha's ear

Inuyasha nearly jumped in surprise. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice that Kouga had come back in. Kouga pulled of his own clothes and slipped into the water with his mate. "What did you want to find out?" he asked again

Inuyasha pulled Kouga into his lap so he could feel his arousal. "What it would be like, to have you inside of me." Inuyasha licked the spot he marked Kouga and received a shiver from his wolf.

"I think that I can arrange that," Kouga smirked at his aroused puppy, "and I think you'll like it." Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist, lifted him up and set him on the edge of the hot spring. Letting go, he grabbed his mate's manhood with one hand and the other up to his face. He ran a finger along Inuyasha's cheek. "I'm going to enjoy this," Kouga chuckled as he popped his fingers into Inuyasha's mouth.

* * *

**Authors note – Aww, boohoo! I cut you off right here! (Dodges tomatoes) HEY! I never said I wouldn't keep writing! So just keep your damn pants on you horny bastards!**

**(Points at gure'slilinu) IT WAS HER IDEA! (Watches as everyone chases him) ha-ha suckers! (Goes back to writing)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Love In All The Right Places**

**By: KougaInuyashaLuver**

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter…**

"I think that I can arrange that," Kouga smirked at his aroused puppy, "and I think you'll like it." Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist, lifted him up and set him on the edge of the hot spring. Letting go, he grabbed his mate's manhood with one hand and the other up to his face. He ran a finger along Inuyasha's cheek. "I'm going to enjoy this," Kouga chuckled as he popped his fingers into Inuyasha's mouth.

* * *

While Inuyasha sucked his fingers, Kouga stroked Inuyasha's manhood. Kouga licked his lips, wanting to taste his puppy. Kouga pulled his fingers out of Inuyasha's mouth and brought them down between his legs. "Kouga…uhh…please," Inuyasha moaned as Kouga began licking his arousal. Kouga ran his searching tongue up and down his puppy's throbbing shaft.

"My puppy tastes good," Kouga chuckled huskily and continued to lick his puppy's shaft

"Uhh, more! Please Kouga!" Inuyasha felt the aching need to release

With one last lick he popped the head of Inuyasha's manhood into his mouth. He teased him by running his tongue along the slit at the top and by nibbling lightly. Wasting no time he plunged one of his saliva-covered fingers into Inuyasha's hidden entrance, extracting a moan of ecstasy from his puppy.

Kouga took all of Inuyasha's aching manhood into his mouth, getting another moan from his puppy. While sucking on the swollen shaft he added a second finger to Inuyasha's tight ring. Using a scissoring motion he added a third and tried to find the spot that could make Inuyasha go insane.

"KOUGA!" Inuyasha screamed as his pleasure button was pushed

'Bingo!' Kouga cheered to himself as he plunged his fingers into his lover again. Taking a chance he added a fourth finger inside of Inuyasha, plunging in deep. Inuyasha screamed in pleasure again as his prostate was hit again. Inuyasha felt the familiar fell of going into release.

"Kouga! I'm going to…" With that warning Kouga deep throated Inuyasha's manhood and sucked hard. Inuyasha let out a howl as his seed exploded down Kouga's throat. Kouga drank every drop of his puppy's fluids before removing his mouth. Inuyasha fell back, heavily panting for air after his release, both their bodies covered with beads of sweat.

"We're not done yet, my puppy." Kouga removed his fingers from Inuyasha's pink ring and stood up from his kneeling position in the spring. Kouga spread Inuyasha's legs apart, "the best part is to come." Kouga positioned himself so his aching arousal was at Inuyasha's hidden entrance. He pushed the head in Inuyasha's tight ring and got a small whimper from Inuyasha.

Although Kouga wasn't as big as Inuyasha, it still took a bit of time to adjust to having something so big in his passage. Once he figured Inuyasha was ready, Kouga pulled out his erection but didn't put it back in, which got him a disapproving growl from his puppy. "Beg for me puppy." Kouga teased

"I want you to fuck me! Fuck me please Kouga!" Inuyasha begged

Kouga smirked triumphantly and plunged his manhood into Inuyasha. Inuyasha howled in pleasure as Kouga moved in and out, hitting his pleasure spot each time. Because of Inuyasha's tightness it didn't take Kouga long to reach his climax and with a howl of pleasure he released his seed inside his puppy. Once empty, Kouga collapsed on top of Inuyasha and they were both panting heavily.

"Mmmm you were right Kouga," Inuyasha whispered huskily, "it does feel good." Kouga got the energy to pull himself out of Inuyasha and slip back into the hot spring. He watched as Inuyasha slowly sat up and wince a bit. "Damn Kouga, I think you broke my ass!"

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" Kouga joked

"Ha-ha," Inuyasha slid into the water, allowing once again for his muscles to relax. Inuyasha didn't dare try and sit down on the rocks so he crouched in the water.

"You did the same thing to me the other night," Kouga laughed as Inuyasha came closer to him

"So that's why you were limping," Inuyasha groaned and tried to sit down on the rocks, "I hope this doesn't happen every time or I'm never having sex with you again!"

"Aww, poor baby!" Kouga laughed as Inuyasha glared at him, "oh lighten up, I was just kidding."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out childishly at Kouga, "I know you were and I wouldn't really stop having sex with you even if it does that every time. It sure is worth it!" Inuyasha wrapped and arm about Kouga's shoulders

"Hmm, I still have my surprise for you," Kouga said thoughtfully

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha questioned

"You'll see," said Kouga

* * *

After a quick bath on the hot spring, the two of them got dressed and left the cave. They left the wood there in case they decided to stay there again sometime. The two of them walked in the late day sun, hand in hand, by the place that they first mated and continued walking until they got to a large clearing. "I guess this will be a good place to show you my surprise," Kouga reluctantly let go of Inuyasha's hand and walked a couple feet away. He turned to gin at his puppy, 'I'm sure he'll like this.' 

"So, what is my surprise?" Inuyasha was getting impatient

"Watch," Kouga closed his eyes and a blue aura surrounded his body. His tail began to lengthen and his skin sprout fur. The blue aura engulfed his body in light and where once stood the wolf prince Kouga was brown wolf with two black streaks along it's back.

Inuyasha sat down cross-legged as the wolf, which was slightly bigger than the transformed Kirara, walked up to him, "you're true form…" Inuyasha ran his hands through the wolf's fur and smiled when it licked him on the cheek. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and it nuzzled his neck playfully. "Thank you Kouga," Inuyasha chuckled and let go of the wolf.

The wolf kneeled down in front of Inuyasha and nuzzled his leg. "You want me to climb on you're back?" Inuyasha asked and the wolf nodded. Inuyasha stood up and climbed up on the wolf's back. "What are you going to do, Kouga?" he asked. His question was answered shortly as the wolf stood up fully and began to run at full speed in the direction of the village.

Inuyasha grinned and held on to the wolf as it ran, "You're faster in this form, Kouga. This is awesome!" Inuyasha sat there and enjoyed the wind speed and the power of the wolf moving underneath of him. It didn't take very long for Kouga to reach the village. They stopped on the outskirts of the village and Kouga let Inuyasha off. Kouga transformed back into his almost human form and smirked at Inuyasha.

"Like it?" he asked even though he knew Inuyasha did

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Inuyasha?" Kouga looked at the village

"Yeah?" Inuyasha also looked out on the village

"Are we going to tell them?"

"I don't see why we shouldn't," Inuyasha replied with a shrug

"Ok then. Let's go and hope they don't ask too many questions." Kouga smirked

"Yeah, especially that brat, Shippou," Inuyasha gave a wry smile. Inuyasha and Kouga walked side by side into the village. Many of the villagers called out greetings as they passed by. On their way to Kaede's hut they stopped to talk to and help out a few of the villagers. They finally got to Kaede's hut just as the sun was setting and walked in to find Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara and Kaede all sitting around the fire eating vegetable soup.

Miroku looked up at the pair as they entered, "so you've finally decided to join us and I see you brought Kouga with you too."

Everyone looked up at the pair standing at the door. "Kouga? What are you doing here?" Sango asked

"I have the right to see MY mate," Kouga snorted

Shippou stared for a second before bursting into a fit of giggles and Sango let out a sigh. "Kouga…give it up already. Kagome obviously doesn't love you."

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other before bursting into laughter. They had to grab a hold on the doorframe to keep them from falling to the hut floor in their mirth.

"Did I miss something?" Sango looked at Miroku and he shrugged in reply

Shippou sniffed the air and he stiffened in surprise. "Um, you guys are…" he visibly paled when he realised the situation between the hanyou and the youkai.

"Shippou? What's wrong?" Miroku gave the kit a look of concern

"They…they are…" an expression of surprise, shock and the faintest hint of disgust was written on the kit's face

"They are, what Shippou?" Sango asked

Kouga covered his mouth with his hand and sobered himself up enough to talk. "W-who said anything about…heh…Kagome?" Kouga attempted to stand up strait but failed miserably and started laughing hysterically again.

"What do you mean, Kouga? I thought you loved Kagome." Everyone looked to Kaede when she cleared her throat to announce her presence.

Kaede looked over to the wolf and the dog. "I believe that they mean that THEY are mated," Kaede announced

At this announcement Shippou abruptly fainted and Kirara mewed. Sango and Miroku's jaws dropped and their eyes were as big as saucers. "K-Kaede, you're joking…right?" Sango asked and she looked to Miroku for confirmation

"Think about it, child. Have ye ever seen Inuyasha and Kouga act so friendly towards one another?" Kaede smiled warmly at Inuyasha and Kouga, who were attempting to sober up

"True," Miroku said thoughtfully, "usually they would be at each other's throats by now and Inuyasha would attack Kouga for the comment about 'his mate'."

"Who would've thought…" Sango glanced over at them, "from rivals to lovers in no time at all."

Inuyasha and Kouga finally got some control over them and straitened up. Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's arm and led him to the back of the hut. Kouga sat with his back against the hut wall and Inuyasha lay down with his head in Kouga's lap. Kouga ran a clawed hand through his mate's silvery hair, a smile spread across his face.

"Well, as long as you two are happy than I suppose it's ok," Sango said with a shrug. She was about to turn away when she remembered Kagome's mood yesterday. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha shifted his head so he could see Sango's face

"Do you know what was up with Kagome yesterday? She seemed really mad about something," Sango gave Inuyasha a 'she was mad at you and you better tell me what you did or else I'll kill you' look **(AN – I couldn't resist!)**

Inuyasha visibly flinched at Sango's look and he felt Kouga getting angry. "Kouga, don't…" he whispered so only he could hear.

"Ok, but only because she's your friend." Kouga whispered back

"Well?" Sango asked

"I don't really know what I did. I saw her at the well and she sat me before I said anything to her…" Inuyasha informed the group

"Perhaps it is something my sister, Kikyo, did?" Kaede suggested

"Hai, but Kikyo was killed by Naraku," Miroku informed her

"Did ye see her die, child?" Kaede asked

"Well, no but…" Inuyasha stared

"Oh! So it could be like last time when she didn't die, remember Inuyasha?" Sango looked at the hanyou

"But if she was alive why wouldn't she show herself," Miroku pointed out, "Naraku is dead after all."

"Whatever," Inuyasha shrugged, "who knows and who cares if she's 'alive', certainly not me."

A look of disbelief crossed Sango's face as she stared at Inuyasha. "What? I thought…everyone thought you cared about her," Sango said

"I used to, but that was a long time ago," Inuyasha replied with another shrug

"Well I for one am glad too see that Inuyasha has matured," Miroku said, Kaede and Sango nodded in agreement

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha shouted angrily

"Calm down, koi," Kouga whispered and he began stroke Inuyasha's ears in an attempt to calm him down

Inuyasha tried to growl in annoyance but only succeeded in purring, "you three are lucky," Inuyasha closed his and stated, "now that I have a loving mate who cares about that dead bitch anymore?"

"Yeah, she was a creepy bitch. The one time I met her my fur stood up on end!" Kouga shivered as he remembered the dead miko's eyes

"Well, I think it's time to turn in for tonight, we can continue talking tomorrow," Kaede announced, trying to get off the topic of Kikyo. Everyone nodded and began to set up for bed.

Once everyone was settled Inuyasha moved his head out of Kouga's lap. He sat beside him and pulled Kouga into his lap. Kouga nestled himself comfortably between Inuyasha's legs and rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha reached and undid Kouga's hair tie, allowing his long black hair free from its restraint. He wrapped his arms around Kouga and pulled him closer. "Night, my wolf," he mumbled and buried his nose in the crook of Kouga's neck.

"Goodnight, my puppy" Kouga said sleepily and snuggled closer to his mate.

* * *

**Authors Note – Aww, how CUTE! I wonder what Inuyasha did to make Kagome so mad. (Grins evilly) I could think of SO many things I could do, but you're going to have to wait! HA-HA!**

**(Runs and writes while people are chasing him)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Love In All The Right Places**

**By: KougaInuyashaLuver**

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

**Shinna – Well, uhh, here it is…**

**sessh'sfavhuman – I reread your story, it's still good. I made the sex wait because I didn't have anything to put in the next chapter except Kouga's true form.**

**Miroku'sGurl – That's good to hear. Oh and by the way Naraku love stories are pretty wrong. Most of them end up rape or something stupid like that.**

**bittersweet misha - (Ties you up) Ha-ha, try nd capture me now, friend!  
**

**gure'slilinu - You're the most ammusing peoples I've ever seen! (dies from laughter)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter…**

Once everyone was settled Inuyasha moved his head out of Kouga's lap. He sat beside him and pulled Kouga into his lap. Kouga nestled himself comfortably between Inuyasha's legs and rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha reached and undid Kouga's hair tie, allowing his long black hair free from its restraint. He wrapped his arms around Kouga and pulled him closer. "Night, my wolf," he mumbled and buried his nose in the crook of Kouga's neck.

"Goodnight, my puppy" Kouga said sleepily and snuggled closer to his mate.

**

* * *

**

If had been two weeks since they had told the others of their situation. There was still no sign of Kagome and Inuyasha refused to go get her for a very good reason. Kouga had started getting anxious about his pack and wanting to go back. Inuyasha had wanted to spend some time in the village before setting out to his new home and that kept Kouga back, waiting for his mate to be ready to leave.

Inuyasha was awoken from the smell of a nearby cooking fire. Inuyasha opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, missing the warmth of his mate. He stretched out lazily and stood up. Noticing no one was in the hut he walked outside and covered his eyes against the mid day sun.

"You sleep too long," Kouga called from the fire, which was nearby

"I don't usually," Inuyasha walked over and the smell of cooking fish caught his nose. Inuyasha turned a pale shade of green and ran to a nearby bush.

Kouga ran over as Inuyasha started emptying his stomach contents. He rubbed his mates back to try and sooth him. "Yo, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I have no idea. Urgh, that was disgusting." Inuyasha looked around, "where are the others?"

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou all went on Kirara to exterminate a youkai in another village and Kaede is helping one of the villagers right now." Kouga helped Inuyasha to his feet and began to lead him over to the fire. "Want some fish?" Kouga asked as they came near the cooking area again

The smell of the cooked fish made Inuyasha run over to the bush and empty his stomach for a second time. Kouga raised an eyebrow and walked over to soothe him again. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' Kouga thought to himself

"Urgh, keep me away from that damned fish!" Inuyasha yelled hoarsely, doubled over from emptying his stomach twice in less than two minutes.

"The fish is making you sick?" Kouga asked

"H-Hai" Inuyasha wiped his mouth again. "I'm going back to the hut till it's gone," Inuyasha said and walked back towards the hut.

"If you want I can go quickly catch a couple of rabbits and cook it up" Kouga called after him

"S-sure," Inuyasha replied weakly as he re-entered the hut. Inuyasha walked to the far side of the hut and sat down. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself, 'hanyou don't get sick…do they?' His mind was reeling with questions but he would have to wait until Kaede returned to get them answered.

* * *

After Kouga returned Inuyasha ate the two rabbits he had brought. Now they both sat there awaiting Kaede's return to see what was wrong with the hanyou. Inuyasha rested his head on Kouga's shoulder and let out a long sigh. "Damnit! She's taking forever!" 

Kouga moved his puppy's head from hi shoulder and pulled it into his lap. "Be patient, koi" Kouga started stroking the ears he was so obsessed with and received a low purr from Inuyasha. "Kaede should be here soon. I can smell her."

"Yeah, like prunes!" Inuyasha snorted

"What's this about prunes?" Kaede asked as she entered

"Kouga!" Inuyasha hissed quietly, "you never said she was right out the damn door!"

"I thought it would be funny to see what you say," Kouga chuckled, "you look so cute when your mad." Kouga continued to rub Inuyasha's ears as he looked up at Kaede. "Kaede? Can you tell us what's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"Hmm, what's been happening to ye, Inuyasha?" Kaede looked at Inuyasha

Inuyasha opened his half closed eyes and looked up at the old priestess. "Well…I get sick in the mornings and the smell of fish…" Inuyasha shudders, "makes me throw up."

Kaede looked at him thoughtfully. "Inuyasha can you remove your shirt?" Inuyasha nodded and Kouga helped him take off his shirt. He watched as Kaede prodded his stomach with gentle fingers, every once in a while 'Hmmm'ing to herself. She finally stopped prodding and sat up, eyeing Inuyasha curiously. "Inuyasha, ye may put on your shirt now." Inuyasha put on his fore rat haori and looked at the old priestess

"Well?" Kouga asked

"Inuyasha…thee are pregnant," Kaede, announced with a hint of curiosity and wonder in her voice. Inuyasha and Kouga stared at the old women in disbelief and shock. Kaede cleared her throat before explaining, "Inuyasha, your skin, like most pregnant women, has drawn taught. Your body is readying it's self for the long months of pregnancy."

Inuyasha was too dumbfounded to talk and Kouga's jaw was on the floor. "What…how? How can Inuyasha be…pregnant?" Kouga looked down at the hanyou in his lap

"I may have an idea about that…" Inuyasha muttered with a blush and a sheepish smile on his face

"Oh great Inu-puppy please enlighten us on HOW you got pregnant," Kouga smirked as Inuyasha glared at him. Kouga rubbed his puppy's ears before saying jokingly, "wont you please tell us, oh mate of the great wolf prince Kouga?"

"If you would stop being sarcastic for a bit maybe I would!" Inuyasha nipped at Kouga's fingers playfully

Kaede cleared her throat again. "Would ye please tell us what ye think, child?"

"I think I may be a bearer," Inuyasha said simply, "it would make sense considering my grandfather was one. He gave birth to my dad and that's why my dad was so powerful compared to most dog demon's I suppose."

"Well, why didn't I think of that?" Kouga smacked his own head

"A bearer?" Kaede asked curiously

"Hmm, I'm not exactly sure how it works but some males can give birth. I think it's only with some breeds of demons…" Inuyasha shrugged, "I must have got the ability from my grandfather."

"I heard of a legend of how it is that some male youkai can carry children," Kouga scratched his head thoughtfully, "I could tell you if you want to hear it even though it might now be true…"

"I'd love to hear it," Inuyasha smiled up at his mate

"I would like to hear it to. This is the first time I have heard of such a thing." Kaede moved into a more comfortably sitting position.

Kouga took a minute to collect his childhood thoughts before starting. "It is said that in the beginning there were only four types of youkai. Canine, feline, bird and fish **(AN – What would you call bird and fish? I have NO clue so bear with me)**. These four youkai at this time lived along side humans but never mated with them, only tolerated them. One day there was a great war between the canine youkai. After the war there was another war between humans and youkai and it ended with neither side winning. The canine youkai spread into different packs because of the wars. Each of these different packs developed their own traits. The canine spread into the Inu (Dog), the Ookami (Wolf) and the Kitsune (Fox). The Kitsune gained the ability of magic and knowledge. The Ookami gained the ability of speed and strength. The Inu gained the ability of power and courage.

The Kitsune also had the ability to reproduce in great numbers. The Inu and the Ookami did not, however a few of the males had the ability to be bearers. These were the only male youkai who can bear pups and the pups were often powerful. It was said that the ability passed down every second generation to the first born." Kouga tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I have never heard of a hanyou becoming a bearer. It should have been that asshole brother of yours, Sesshomaru, because he was the first born."

"Hah! Something I can rub in my brothers face!" Inuyasha chuckled gleefully

"Remember Inuyasha, it's only a legend." Kaede scolded him

"So? I can still rub it in his face!" Inuyasha snickered to himself at the thought of rubbing this new information in Sesshomaru's face. 'Oh boy! Will he ever be mad!'

"You can rub it in his face AFTER the pups are born. I don't need them getting killed" Kouga said flatly

"Oh and you don't care if I die?" Inuyasha pouted and moved away from Kouga, all the way across the hut, "all you care about is the pups?" Inuyasha was now on the verge of tears

"No! I didn't mean it that way!" Kouga panicked and rushed over to his mate, "of course I care about you!" Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha, "how could I not care about you? I love you my puppy. Nothing and I mean NOTHING can rip us apart."

"Thank you Kouga!" Inuyasha shouted happily and glomps Kouga

"What the hell?"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Inuyasha huggles Kouga and squeezes him in a bear hug

Kouga sweatdrops and mutters, "mood swings..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Inuyasha roared and starts attacking Kouga with teeth and claws

Kouga dashes out of the hut, running away from his angry puppy. 'What the fucking hell!' Kouga dodged his claws again. "Calm down koi!" Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's wrists and Inuyasha broke down crying

"Oh kami! I'm sorry Kouga! Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha sobbed

"No, you didn't." Kouga walked his mate back into the hut. 'Gods I am going to have one hell of a time.' Kouga sat down at the back wall and Inuyasha laid his head in Kouga's lap. This was Inuyasha's favorite position ever since their first night together and Kouga didn't seem to complain since he got to play with his doggy ears. Kouga rubbed his puppy's ears and smiled down at him. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he purred

"Are you ready to leave tomorrow?" Kouga asked

"Hai, I am." Inuyasha snuggled closer to his wolf

"Kaede? Can you tell the others goodbye for us if they don't get back when we leave?" Kouga asked the old woman who was settling down for bed

"Hai, I shall indeed," Kaede smiled at the two, 'be good to him Kouga…he needs you as you need him…'

* * *

It was now afternoon and they were walking through the open fields beyond the village. It didn't take them long to leave but Inuyasha had slept in because of his 'condition' and he wanted to take it slow. Kouga was growing impatient and wanted to get back to his pack as soon as possible. "Come on Inuyasha!" he said for the hundredth time that afternoon, "we're going so slow!" 

"Ohhh, hush up! It's a nice day!" Inuyasha cheerfully kept walking at his slow pace

"The way you travel it will take months to get back!" Kouga growled impatiently as Inuyasha strolled on at a leisurely pace

"Gods Kouga, what's the rush anyway?" Inuyasha smiled at his wolf

"**HELLO? MOST OF MY CLAN DIED IN THE BATTLE WITH NARAKU!**" Kouga yelled, "**THEY PROBABLY THINK I'M DEAD!**" Kouga growled at his mate's unconcerned smile

"Oh please, it would take a hell of a lot more to kill a stubborn guy like you!" Inuyasha chuckled

"OK! That does it! If you don't want to run then I am carrying you!" With that said Kouga picked Inuyasha up bridle style and started running at full speed

"Kouga! Put me down right now!" Inuyasha shouted. Kouga did his best to ignore the thrashing and arguing hanyou. Seeing as he wasn't getting his way he tried another tactic. "Kouga, if you want to carry me you have to carry me another way!" Inuyasha stated and made another attempt to get out of his wolfs arms

"Another way?" suddenly it dawned on him what his puppy wanted and he smirked. "Ok puppy, if that's what you want. I don't mind as long as we're moving fast!" Kouga stopped and set Inuyasha on his feet

"Finally!" Inuyasha jumped up and down happily

"You owe me for this, I don't often transform but I will do it for you." Kouga smirked as he walked a few feet away. Kouga closed his eyes and began his transformation into his true form. Inuyasha smiled happily as his wolf kneeled in front of him, waiting for him to climb on

"Yes! Thank you Kouga!" Inuyasha gave the wolf a quick hug before climbing on the wolf's back. Inuyasha enjoyed the ride as Kouga's powerful wolf form ran beneath him. They ran with amazing speed towards the wolf den, Kouga hoping things hadn't gotten out of hand in his absence.

* * *

**Authors Note – I just love my Kouga's wolf form. (Glomps Kouga) Ummm, anyway, reviews please!**

**I am very hyper today cause I ate lots of sugar and I got kicked out of class cause I called my teacher a baka. I didn't actually think he knew what it meant!**

**STILL looking for a free place to host my site! (pouts) **


	6. Chapter Six

**Love In All The Right Places**

**By: KougaInuyashaLuver**

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

**MoroTheWolfGod**** – Umm, ok  
**

**gure'slilinu**** – Heh, your hilarious. (Glomps shigure) Bwahaha**

**Sessh'sfavhuman**** – Kouga never gets pregnant cause he's the "Alpha" If he could get pregnant he would have had an heir before he met Inuyasha. Plain and simple.**

**Kagome comes later and the only thing I'm going to tell you is she's really, really evil!**

**NOTE - Still looking for a place to host my site. Any help would be greaaaat! **

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter… **

"You owe me for this, I don't often transform but I will do it for you." Kouga smirked as he walked a few feet away. Kouga closed his eyes and began his transformation into his true form. Inuyasha smiled happily as his wolf kneeled in front of him, waiting for him to climb on

"Yes! Thank you Kouga!" Inuyasha gave the wolf a quick hug before climbing on the wolf's back. Inuyasha enjoyed the ride as Kouga's powerful wolf form ran beneath him. They ran with amazing speed towards the wolf den, Kouga hoping things hadn't gotten out of hand in his absence.

* * *

Kouga had been running the rest of the day and all night before they got to the den. Inuyasha had fallen asleep an hour after sun down and was now sleeping peacefully on Kouga's back. Kouga, in his true form, slowed to a walking pace as he entered the valley of the wolves. **(AN – They have a valley and a village and stuff. No more stinky caves!)** Kouga walked through the valley in the full moon light so any guards on duty could see who he was. 

"Lord Kouga! You're alive!" Orokko said as she and the other village elders ran to the pair as the walked into the valley. Orokko was like a mother to Kouga and had taken care of him since his mother died giving birth to him. "We thought you were dead!" Orokko spotted the Inu-hanyou on Kouga's back, "who is this?" she asked curiously

"**_This is my mate, Inuyasha."_** Kouga told her with a series of barks and howls

"What! Kouga, you know you can't just run around choosing a mate like that! Especially since he can't bear an heir!" Haku, the oldest elder, shrieked, "I know you just want to be happy but you have obligations! Did you forget about those?"

Kouga kneeled down and gently rolled Inuyasha off his back to the ground without waking him. Kouga stood up and transformed back into his almost human state and glared at Haku. "I know what I am doing! Use your damn nose for once you old bat!" Kouga wanted badly to smack Haku upside the head but thought better of it

The four elders sniffed cautiously at Inuyasha before jumping up with shock and surprise. "H-how…" Haku stuttered, "He's a male? How can this be…he's pregnant!"

"He's a bearer," Kouga shrugged

"This is so great!" Orokko shrieked and pounced on her adoptive son, "I knew you wouldn't let your pack down! How far along is he? How did you find him? Do you love him? Does he love you? How many pup's do you think he'll have?" Orokko continued on with her questioning as Kouga picked up his mate bridle style. "Kouga? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah…" Kouga said distractedly as he stared at his puppy, 'he's so cute when he's asleep…' Kouga turned to the elders, "I think questions can wait until tomorrow…when my mate is awake. I'll summon you all around mid day for a meeting where we can discuss our clan matters and such." He gave the elders a reassuring smile, "now if you don't mind I'll be getting some rest with my mate."

"Of course," Ukira, the youngest elder, said. The elders bowed respectfully as Kouga walked past them. Once Kouga was out of ear shot the elders huddled together

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Haku whispered to the other elders

"I don't see why not," Yuta shrugged, "he looked pretty content with the mate he's found on his own."

"Without Haku badgering him too!" Orokko glared at Haku

"Sorry for wanting what's best for the clan!" Haku growled

"Oh stop it! You two are always arguing!" Ukira hissed

"If Kouga's happy than I'm happy." Yuta stated as she began to walk back to her hut

"Me too," Ukira nodded her head and followed Yuta. Orokko and Haku glared at each other before stalking off in different directions.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kouga said for the fifth time that morning and shook his puppy, attempting to wake him up. 'God! What a lazy ass!' Kouga racked his brain for a way to wake him up and grinned evilly. Kouga ran his hand from Inuyasha's neck and down his body. He slipped his hand into his puppy's hakama and squeezed his balls lightly. "Wake up my puppy," he whispered seductively in Inuyasha's ear 

"Mmm, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked through half closed eyelids

"Well good morning sunshine," Kouga said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Kouga tried to pull away from Inuyasha but he was stopped when a clawed hand gabbed his wrist. He turned to his puppy and shot him a questioning look

"You're going to pay for waking me up," Inuyasha grinned and pulled his mate back into the bed. Inuyasha pulled Kouga into a tight embrace and pressed his lips to his mate's. Inuyasha ran his tongue along Kouga's lips, asking for entrance. Kouga parted his lips with a moan to allow Inuyasha's appendage into his mouth. Their tongues dance the dace of dominance, which was won by Inuyasha. Inuyasha leisurely explored every crevice of his mate's mouth. They both parted when they had the need for air and were panting heavily. "Wolf tastes good," Inuyasha chuckled

"I know! I kick ass!" Kouga nipped at Inuyasha's nose playfully, "now we got to get up."

"Do we have to?" Inuyasha ran his hand along Kouga's crotch, "can't we stay here and play for a while?" To emphasize his words he lightly squeezed Kouga's balls like he had done to him

"Mmm, no matter how tempting that sounds…we can't" Kouga nuzzled Inuyasha's neck, "we have to go see the elders, for the pack…"

"Damn, I wanted to play with my wolf!" Inuyasha huffed and leaned his had back with a sigh

"I promise we'll play after the meeting," Kouga grabbed his puppy's hands and pulled him up from the bed, "but for now we have to go to the meeting."

"Yay!" Inuyasha caught Kouga in a bear hug

'Must be the mood swings,' Kouga thought to himself as he and Inuyasha left the hut. They walked along the path, getting greetings from the few surviving wolves as they walked towards the council hut. The council hut was double the size of a regular hut so anyone who wished to witness the meetings could but today there would be no one but the elders, Kouga and Inuyasha. The room wasn't much to look at; at the center of the room was a low oak table, other than the sitting cushions the room was empty.

"What the hell took you so long?" Haku snapped as Kouga and Inuyasha entered

"Slept in later than I thought," Kouga said casually. Inuyasha followed Kouga and sat beside him at the oak table. "If you have any questions for me or my mate ask them now because I want to get on with pack matters."

"Yeah, I got one" Haku smirked at Kouga, "what happened to that little human miko girl you oh so lusted after, hmmm?"

"NEVER mention her again!" Kouga narrowed his eyes growled dangerously, "if you do I will personally see to it that you can never speak again." After that said Orokko and Inuyasha burst into fits of laughter.

"Haha! You should've seen you face Haku!" Orokko laughed

"Y-you looked like you swallowed a…hehe…boulder!" Inuyasha rolled on the ground holding his sides

"Shut your face mutt!" Haku yelled

Inuyasha ceased laughing and stood up angrily. Kouga decided it was best not to interfere unless someone was going to be killed. Inuyasha stalked over to Haku and grabbed him by the front of his robe. He pulled him up and snarled in his face, "NO ONE calls me mutt! The only person who can call me that is Kouga!" Inuyasha dropped the trembling Haku on the ground. "If you call me 'mutt' again I'll tear your fucking lungs out! Got it?"

"H-H-Hai!" Haku stuttered

Inuyasha stormed back to his seat and sat down, his angry glare fixed on Haku. Kouga couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and was soon rolling on the ground laughing with Orokko. Kouga was laughing so hard he couldn't speak and if he did no one understood him. Orokko used the table to steady herself, "Hehe, you should know better than to-haha-piss off a-hehe-pregnant mother!"

It took some time but they all finally got some sense of control. "Ok, now on with business." Kouga folded his hands on the table waiting to hear the pack issues that were to be discussed

"The first was Kouga's decision on a mate, but since that's out of the way we can move on to more pressing matters." Haku turned to Kouga

"Yeah, well spit it out already instead of beating around the bushes," Inuyasha snorted

Haku faltered and Orokko continued on for him. "What are we going to do about the invading fox demons from last winter? The failed to heed our warning yet again and now in our weakened stat we can do nothing."

"Hmm," Kouga thought for a moment, "if chasing them out and threatening them hasn't worked, what can we do? Those fox demons are pretty tricky bastards…" Kouga looked over to Yuta, "have you tried contacting your friend, Atori?"

"Hai, but he can't help. He has also been dealing with the fox demons in his lands. They seem to be anywhere and everywhere." Yuta looked back at the wolf prince and smiled grimly

"Why don't you smoke them out?" Inuyasha asked

"That wouldn't work, foxes are to smart for that," Ukira told him

"Sure it would!" Inuyasha smiled, "when you've hung around a demon slayer for a year and a half you tend to learn some things about different demons."

"And what would you suggest?" Haku asked

"Powdered lily petals mixed with crushed demon bones burning over a fire," Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone, "the combination of the two would drive any fox mad. They would have to get away from it or else they could lose their minds and since no fox is stupid enough to stay around no harm is done. It smells pretty bad but it should do the trick."

"I guess it's a good thing you hung out with those humans a lot." Kouga chuckled, "and here I thought they were totally useless!"

"Nah, they know quite a bit about different things. I even learned a thing or two about wolves that will prove interesting enough," Inuyasha grinned evilly at Kouga

"I don't like where you going with this," Kouga stared at his puppy

"Oh just certain places a wolf demon likes…" Inuyasha started before he was cut off

"So, what kind of demon bones are we talking about?" Orokko asked before he could finish, trying to get back on topic

"Anything but fox demon bones. They would only attract more fox demons." Inuyasha said to Orokko

"We'll try it then." Haku nodded, obviously trying to get in the Inu-hanyou's favor, "next is the lack of females…"

"Oh no you don't! You are NOT starting that again!" Orokko stated coldly, "You know damn right there are still enough females! I can't believe you would actually try and bring that to the council!"

"Oh please!" Haku snorted, "All our females are two OLD and DECREPIT to bear pups!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Orokko roared and jumped Haku

"Is this normal?" Inuyasha asked Kouga

"Yeah, it is…they always fight," Kouga told him

"And you never try and stop it?" Inuyasha asked surprised

"No because if you got in the middle of that," Kouga pointed to the ensuing fight, "you'd be lucky if you came out with less then two broken arms and a shattered ribcage." Inuyasha and Kouga watched as Orokko and Haku fought each other violently

* * *

By the time the fighting and the meeting had ended it was nearly sun down and everyone was leaving. Inuyasha had found out that Yuta and Ukira were lovers and surprisingly Orokko and Haku were brother and sister. Aside from the fighting the meeting went rather well. Inuyasha had made several suggestions, which seemed to please all the elders except Haku, who is afraid of him. Kouga and Inuyasha walked out of the council hut. Kouga was totally stressed out and Inuyasha was happy about all the praise he received. "Aww, come on Kouga! Cheer up!" Inuyasha smiled at Kouga, "you seemed to get a good laugh out of me flipping on Haku!" 

"I hate those meetings!" Kouga groaned, "you're just happy cause you're mood swinging like mad!"

Inuyasha stopped and looked thoughtfully at the sky, "Maybe…but one of us has to be cheerful!" Inuyasha suddenly got a bright idea, "hey, you said we get to play earlier…sooooooo." Inuyasha smacked Kouga on the arm, "TAG YOU'RE IT!"

"You can be so childish!" Kouga chased after a fleeing Inuyasha. 'Damn he's gotten faster since the last time we fought,' Kouga thought as he chased down his puppy, 'maybe it's just the shards being gone now…Damn I'll need to train!' Kouga finally succeeded in catching Inuyasha and hut him on the shoulder, "Tag!" and ran the other way. Together they would play into the long hours of the night and enjoying the fact that they were loved

* * *

**Authors Note – I had to add tag! That game is so fun! I was playing it today in PE and I was really fast and I never got tagged once! (Eats lots of sugar and bounces up and down like a jackhammer)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN – Sorry about the long wait but I was kind of busy. Just a hint, I'm adding a bit of Kagome in this chapter…and she has secrets…. oooooh!**

**

* * *

**

**Love In All The Right Places **

**By: KougaInuyashaLuver**

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**  
**Ranma Higurashi**** – ok… **

**shylust**** - Gotcha  
**

**Shizure**** – Glad you like it (Grins)**

**Sessh'sfavhuman**** – (Poke) hehe. I saw your story "Unexpected Lullabies" on adult fan fiction. Awesome, absolutely awesome! Bitten is coming along well too! (Starts laughing) HAHA! They got stuck! (Coughs) Ok anyway, keep up the good work!**

**gure'slilinu**** – Yeah, I'll email you…sometime…**

**SweetPea-Fairy**** – (Types…saves…posts…) Ok I'm done **

**MoroTheWolfGod**** – Ok!**

**WAHOO! 22 Reviews! Thank you people! Keep em coming!**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter…**

Inuyasha stopped and looked thoughtfully at the sky, "Maybe…but one of us has to be cheerful!" Inuyasha suddenly got a bright idea, "hey, you said we get to play earlier…sooooooo." Inuyasha smacked Kouga on the arm, "TAG YOU'RE IT!"

"You can be so childish!" Kouga chased after a fleeing Inuyasha. 'Damn he's gotten faster since the last time we fought,' Kouga thought as he chased down his puppy, 'maybe it's just the shards being gone now…Damn I'll need to train!' Kouga finally succeeded in catching Inuyasha and hut him on the shoulder, "Tag!" and ran the other way. Together they would play into the long hours of the night and enjoying the fact that they were loved

* * *

"Inuyasha get back here!" Kouga shouted as he chased down Inuyasha. It had been just over three and a half months since they had found out Inuyasha was pregnant and had come to the wolf pack, thankfully everyone seemed to accept Inuyasha after they got to know him. Currently Inuyasha was running from Kouga who was trying, unsuccessfully, to get him to stay in the hut. A lot of the remaining wolf pack was watching from their daily routines, with stupid grins on their faces. "Damnit! I said get back here!" Kouga yelled as he puppy dodged his lunge

"Nuh uh!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Kouga. Inuyasha's was due any day now but he was still quite quick on his feet. "You've gotta catch me!"

Kouga skidded to a halt and crossed his arms, "if you're not in there soon I'm going to have the whole pack jump you and who knows what that might do to the pups!" Kouga watched as Inuyasha stopped and grinned

"You wouldn't and you know it!" Inuyasha teased him

"Why you childish little…" Kouga started chasing after Inuyasha again, "I'll get you in there if it's the last thing I do!" Kouga faked lunging again and when he saw Inuyasha dodging left he pounced on him. They landed and Kouga quickly straddled Inuyasha's waist preventing him from moving. "I win!" Kouga smirked triumphantly

"Damn cheater…" Inuyasha muttered

"I did not!" Kouga said indignantly, "Now will you stay in the hut? Please, for me?"

"But it's not fair!" Inuyasha whined from beneath Kouga, "why do I have to stay in the stinking hut? I can't even walk around without you thinking I'm going to break a goddamned fucking leg or something!"

"I just don't want you or the pups to get hurt!" Kouga snapped, "Is it too much to ask that you STAY in the hut?"

"Yes," Inuyasha pouted, "it gets to stuffy in there and I miss the fresh air! It gets boring when you're not around and I have no one to talk to or anything!"

"Inuyasha…" Kouga sighed, "you could give birth any day now and I don't want you to be in the middle of god knows where when it happens. This is for your own good, so would you please just listen to me?" Kouga closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Ok how about this. Whenever I'm not around you stay in the hut…"

"But…"

Kouga silenced him by placing a hand over his mouth. "Let me finish puppy." Inuyasha nodded and he removed his hand. "When I am here and as long as I am with you, we can be outside. How does that sound?"

"But you're always gone all day! The only time you're home is at night and you're so tired all you wanna do is sleep!" Inuyasha whined, "Why can't I just go do whatever you're doing with you?"

"Hn, because it would be boring," Kouga stated, "I mean who seriously want to go to damn council meetings all damned day! Sometimes being alpha is a pain in the ass!" He placed his forehead on Inuyasha's protruding stomach

"Well maybe it won't be so boring if I'm there…" Inuyasha suggested

"Ok, but you have to …what the?" Kouga placed his ear against Inuyasha's stomach and listened carefully

"Kouga? What is it?" Inuyasha lifted his head and looked down at his wolf. 'My wolf,' he thought and grinned inwardly

"1…2…3…" Kouga counted off and grinned. "3 heartbeats! We're having 3 pups!" Kouga got excited and hugged Inuyasha tightly; Kouga jumped to his feet and helped Inuyasha to his. That had defiantly made his morning and by the smile on his puppy's face he could tell it made his as well

"3 pups…oh my god. This is so great!" Inuyasha jumped up and down giddily, "I wonder if they'll be boys or girls. Or if they'll have wolf forms like their father…" he stared pointedly at Kouga, who rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Kouga you know it would be cute!" Inuyasha smacked his mate's arm playfully

"I think it would be better if they had your ears," Kouga smirked as he tweaked Inuyasha's doggy ears

"And your tail!" Inuyasha giggled as he stroked Kouga's tail

"SO our kids have my tail, your ears and my wolf form" Kouga chuckled

"And my sexiness!" Inuyasha laughed

"Ok and your sexiness," Kouga smirked

"Heh," Inuyasha glanced at Kouga, "guess what?"

"Hmm?" Kouga responded

"You. Are. Late." Inuyasha smiled as Kouga frantically grabbed his arm and dragged him off in the direction of the councils hut.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Kouga complained

"I thought it would be funny to see your reaction," Inuyasha joked as he trotted alongside his mate

"Well if I get yelled at I'm blaming it on you!" Kouga said jokingly

* * *

Kagome backed away from the basin of water with a look of surprise, disgust and hatred. She had seen everything that went on since she left, from Inuyasha and Kouga mating to Inuyasha getting dragged off by Kouga a few moments ago. 'He left ME for that…that…WOLF!' Kagome thought furiously, 'he's supposed to love ME, not that fucking wolf!'

A feminine voice chuckled from behind her. "I warned you, dear Kagome. I knew this would happen one day but I hadn't expected it to be the wolf." The disembodied voice paused in thought, "I was actually quite surprised it was Kouga and I KNOW you were expecting him to go to hell with Kikyo…so was I, until she died at your hand"

"Shut up!" Kagome snapped and walked back up to the pool of water, "damn Kouga! Damn Inuyasha!"

The voice chuckled again. "Well, they don't know your and my secrets now do they?" the voice chuckled darkly again, "How about I make you a deal my dear Kagome…"

"A deal?" Kagome turned around to face the shadows, "what kind of deal?"

"I will help you kill that stupid wolf and make Inuyasha yours forever…however, you must give me something in return…" the voice chuckled again

"And what do I have that you would want?" Kagome asked, a hint of amusement in her voice

"I want to share your body and soul…to be free from this…hell…" the voice paused in thought, "I also want to be able to use the power of the Shikon no Tama, not for a wish, but to gain more power so I can easily destroy that wolf…"

"Hmm," Kagome turned back to the pool of water and waved a hand over it. The water seemed to flicker and an image of Kouga appeared. He seemed happy and content with Inuyasha in a hut with several others. She glared at Kouga through the water, "your days are numbered little wolf!" Without turning away from the pool she answered the voice, "very well, I shall share my body and soul with you. I have but one request…"

"Anything…" the voice replied

"What is your name?" Kagome asked

The voice seemed to be taken aback by this question, however it quickly replied. "You may call me, Leiko…"

"Very well, Leiko…what do I need to do to have us share body and soul?" Kagome asked as she frowned at the laughing wolf in the waters reflection

"Just close your eyes and enjoy the ride…" Leiko whispered, "your power shall be mine and my power shall be yours."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, awaiting the feel of power to course through her veins. Her body was suddenly engulfed in a red aura and she could feel Leiko's spirit enter her body. She allowed it past all of her inner barriers and into her soul. She smirked as her soul and body became one with Leiko, now she would have the power to get exactly what she wanted and nothing could stop her. Not even Inuyasha himself had the power to stop her anymore and even if he did there was still the rosary around his neck.

When she opened her eyes everything was different to her. All of her senses seemed sharper and she could feel a great power flowing through her body. She moved towards the full-length mirror not to far away and looked at herself in it. Instead of her old green and white school clothes, she now wore a black hakama with a tight fitting forest green haori. Underneath the haori she had a lighter green undershirt and onto of the haori she had light breastplate. The breastplate was made of steel and had many designs carved into it and was connected together by strong black leather straps. Around her neck hung an amulet on a sliver chain. The amulet was golden in color and had a red stone inset in its center. The amulet itself had a red aura surrounding it.

At her waist hung a katana, which she promptly drew. The blade looked a good 27 inches long with a 12-inch handle. Along the first 13 inches of the blade were several designs and words inscribed in the blade. The handle was made of wood with leather strapping and had a steel pommel at its end. The sheath seemed nothing special but she could sense a powerful barrier around the sword and sheath, which she assumed made so only it's owner could touch. The sword and sheath were both surrounded by a red aura like the amulet. She swung the sword several times experimentally and smirked with satisfaction. She sheathed the sword and once again looked at herself in the mirror. Her muscles were slightly more defined than before and her hair was now mid upper leg in length and held two dark green streaks in it. He eyes were now a blood red color and she had two very sharp fangs adorning her teeth.

She turned away from the mirror and walked silently back to the basin of water. She watched as Inuyasha and Kouga argued with one of the other wolves. 'I wonder what other kind of powers I have now…' she thought to herself, not expecting an answer

'**_Why don't you test your new body out?'_** A voice within her asked

'Leiko?' she asked in surprise

'**_Hai…it is I. We share body and soul, remember? I can talk to you and you can talk to me. Also we can slip in and out of control at any time. Meaning if you wish you could give me control and vice versa.'_** The voice informed her

'I see…' Kagome mused, 'I think I will test out this new body before I take them on…I must be prepared'

**'Very well, I shall help you in learning your new powers as much as I can…'** the voice chuckled softly 

Kagome nodded to herself and turned back to the basin of water. "Beware Kouga, for when the time comes…I will kill you and make Inuyasha mine!" With a wave of her hand she cleared the pool and disappeared into the shadows and back to Sengoku Jidai.

* * *

"Haku you little…" suddenly Kouga stopped and shivered

"Kouga?" Inuyasha looked at his mate in concern, "is something wrong?"

Kouga looked around the hut from his seat and then shook his head. "No, I just felt like I was being watched, that's all…"

"Well no duh! EVERYONE here IS staring at YOU!" Inuyasha snorted amusedly

"That's not what I meant!" Kouga growled, 'my furs even standing on end…what is going on? All my senses are screaming danger is near but I don't smell or hear anything nearby!'

"Yo…earth to Kouga!" Orokko yelled and waved a hand in front of Kouga's face. Once Kouga was out of his trance, Orokko spoke again. "As I was saying, what are we going to do about that arrogant bastard Ruri of the bear clan? We cant just let him run around doing whatever he wants, we MUST put him in his place!"

"Before Haku decided to interrupt me…" Kouga and Inuyasha both glared at Haku, "I was going to suggest calling that favor, Sesshomaru, owed us…"

"Do we really HAVE to deal with Sesshomaru? Cause I don't wants to see his face even IF he did help beat the shit out of Naraku!" Inuyasha scowled, "besides me and him never saw eye to eye and when he finds out I'm your mate…I'd hate to think what he says then…" Inuyasha shuddered involuntarily

"I know it's unfavorable but with you in your condition and Kouga without jewel shards there is no way we can take him down easily without loss of life…" Ukira pointed out

"I don't know if Sesshomaru will even help us at this time…" Yuta said quietly

"Why not?" Kouga and Haku asked

"Well, last I heard Sesshomaru has taken a mate…and she's bearing his pups. So he may not wish to leave the castle until his pups are born as with most canine demons," Yuta shrugged, "of course I may be wrong…he may help us willingly"

Inuyasha snorted in amusement, "They day my brother helps someone willingly is the day hell freezes over and the devil runs around in a dress screaming 'Look at me I'm a pansy'."

Everyone, even Kouga, looked at him strangely, Kouga sighed and shook his head. "I wont even ask where you came up with that one." Kouga smirked, "since he owes us a favor I think his honor will force him to help us, willing or not."

"Keh!" Inuyasha replied nonchalantly

"Well now that, that's dealt with…I am going home!" Yuta got up from her spot at the table, "unless there is something else that needs addressing?" Everyone shook their heads and Yuta pulled Ukira up from the table, "let's go baby! I need to get laid, right now!"

"All right!" Ukira jumped up and picked up her mate and ran out of the hut, leaving behind two laughing elders, a shocked Inuyasha and a staring Kouga

Kouga cleared his throat, "well that was interesting…"

"Yeah…hey Kouga…" Inuyasha smirked at his mate

"Yes puppy?" Kouga asked

"Puppy? Haha, that's one I haven't heard yet!" Haku laughed but quickly shut up from the hanyou's glare, "ok, ok! I was kidding!"

"You better have been…" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the elder while Orokko was still laughing helplessly on the floor. Inuyasha stood up with Kouga and they started to walk out of the hut when Inuyasha stopped and turned back to the two remaining elders. "Don't get TOO excited in here you two…people might start to think something's…up."

"HEY!" Orokko and Haku yelled indignantly as Inuyasha took off out of the hut followed by a laughing Kouga

* * *

It was now late in the afternoon and Inuyasha sat beside the river in Kouga's lap with his arms wrapped around him. The both sat calmly watching the water, small smiles on their faces. The meetings that usually took all day only took half a day thanks to Inuyasha's knowledge and even if they didn't voice it, they were all grateful. This gained Inuyasha even more respect among the wolves and made him extremely happy.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga nuzzled his puppy's neck

"Hmm?"

"You did great today…" Kouga hugged Inuyasha tighter and kissed the mating mark on Inuyasha's neck

"Thanks koi," Inuyasha blushed lightly, not used to getting compliments. Inuyasha suddenly felt a jolt in his abdomen and his doubled up in pain

"Inuyasha!" Kouga held Inuyasha close to him and looked at his pained face, "what's…"

Inuyasha suddenly cried out in pain as the jolt hit him again. He caught his breath and squinted his eyes open. His eyes met the concerned face of his mate, "It…it's…time…" he whispered before he blacked out

**Authors Note – AH! I'm glad to be back! Well I wont be back as much but I'll update as soon as I can! I just have work, school, piano lessons…god I'm so busy! Oh well…**

**

* * *

**

**SO how did you like Kagome? I personally think she's a bitch and a bit of an airhead…Heh. This story is NOT for Kagome lovers. XD**

**Oh and just so you know the elders are Haku, Orokko, Yuta and Ukira. I made a mistake last chapter where I mixed up Haku and Ukira but I fixed it.**

**OK! ITs time for Reviews to help me out! I want you to come up with names for a FEMALE and leave them in your reviews! Than next chapter I will anouce which name i will use! (unless they all suck) Im only doing this because I am very uncreative right now XD **

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**I decided to do names out of the hat (chuckles) because there was more than one name I liked…heh. And the winner is (Insert Drum Roll Here)…………………Rei!**

**Thank you shylust for the suggestion!**

**

* * *

**

**Love In All The Right Places **

**By: KougaInuyashaLuver**

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

**Sessh'sfavhuman – I didn't mean to be away THAT long**

**Shinna – Yes, Yes**

**Ramna Higurashi – UPDATED! XD and by the way Sheik IS Zelda! (Sorry just had to add that)**

**shylust – Yes! Eva kicks ass! (Plans evil things for Kagome and that dumb bitch to do and cackles evilly)**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter…**

"Thanks koi," Inuyasha blushed lightly, not used to getting compliments. Inuyasha suddenly felt a jolt in his abdomen and his doubled up in pain

"Inuyasha!" Kouga held Inuyasha close to him and looked at his pained face, "what's…"

Inuyasha suddenly cried out in pain as the jolt hit him again. He caught his breath and squinted his eyes open. His eyes met the concerned face of his mate, "It…it's…time…" he whispered before he blacked out

* * *

"Orokko!" Kouga yelled as he burst into her hut. He ran over to the waking elder and grabbed her shoulders. "Inuyasha is giving birth! Get up NOW!"

"What!" Orokko was up in a flash and running alongside Kouga to his hut. They burst into the bedchamber to find Inuyasha doubled up, holding his stomach in pain. The pain and fear was coming from him so strongly it was like musk on the air. After quickly assessing the situation Orokko turned to Kouga. "Kouga! I need you to get a large basin of water, a few cloths and the red pouch from the cupboard over there!" she ordered and Kouga quickly went to get the required items.

Meanwhile Orokko ran to Inuyasha's side and tried to calm him. "Inuyasha," she whispered soothingly, "I need you to calm down…"

"It hurts…" Inuyasha whimpered with tears in his eyes, "it hurts so bad…"

"Calm down, it will be over soon. I just need you to stay strong," she cooed

"Where's…(gasp)…Kouga?" Inuyasha asked breathlessly

"Right here, my puppy" Kouga replied as he set down the items Orokko had asked for. "I'm right here, don't worry, everything will be fine." He grabbed his puppy's hand and squeezed it lightly. Inuyasha relaxed slightly and uncurled himself, allowing his mates calming scent and touch to take effect. "I'll be right here the whole time, just remain awake…for me…for the pups…"

Orokko watched the scene play before her like some sappy love story before she went to work. She dipped one of the cloths into the water and handed it to Kouga. "Kouga I want you to place this on his forehead while I undress him." Kouga nodded and did as he was told as Orokko removed Inuyasha's clothes. "My, my Kouga! You are one lucky wolf! Just look at the size of him!" Orokko joked as she undressed the hanyou

"Hey!" Kouga yelled indignantly

"I was kidding!" Orokko chuckled as she finished removing Inuyasha's clothes. She grabbed another cloth and dipped it in the water, absently noting the slit that ran in between Inuyasha's legs. 'Well at least I wont have to cut him open,' she thought to herself as she prepared Inuyasha for the births

Inuyasha cried out in pain as another contraction hit him hard. "Just hold on puppy, it will all be over soon…" Kouga whispered in his ear

At that moment Yuta and Ukira burst into the room, awoken by the hanyou's cries of pain. "Oh my…" Yuta gasped and immediately her and her lover set out to help in any way possible. The each grabbed a towel and waited for the birthing to begin

"Inuyasha…when the next contraction hits, I want you to push as hard as you can," Orokko commanded him. Inuyasha nodded in response and shortly another contraction hit him. He pushed down with all his might after another contraction the air was filled with the cry of a pup. A small knife appeared in Orokko's hands as she cut the umbilical cord she stated, "it's a fine healthy boy!"

Kouga got a brief glimpse of the child as he was passed to Ukira. The boy had long black hair with two black puppy ears adorning its head. He also had beautiful golden eyes. Kouga turned as a second cry filled the room: another boy was passed to Yuta. This boy had long silver hair but had ears like Kouga and coral blue eyes. Kouga caught a glimpse of a sliver tail before it was bundled up in the towel.

Inuyasha panted, awaiting the next contraction. The contraction hit him harder than the others and he could barely make out Kouga's encouraging words and Orokko's order to push. He squeezed Kouga's hand really hard as the pain went over him like a blanket. The blinding pain made him push down harder and in turn made him squeeze Kouga's hand harder.

Kouga bit though his lip and winced as an ear splitting crack filled the room. He looked down at the hand his mate was holding and knew that it had been broken from the pressure. He gritted his teeth against the pain. His hand was relieved of pressure and he turned to see Orokko holding the third pup in her arms.

"It's a girl…" Orokko said quietly. This pup, was not crying loudly like the other two were. He began to panic, thinking it hadn't made it but was relieved when her platinum-blue eyes met his and regarded him curiously. The pup had long silver hair with two silver dog-ears. She had two black streaks running through her hair and a sliver tail. Unlike the other two she had demon markings on her face. She had a strange cross-like marking on her forehead along with a purple slash on each cheek **(AN - like Inuyasha in his demon form)**

"Kouga," Inuyasha whispered, catching his mate's attention

Kouga turned to his mate and smiled brightly. His puppy had just delivered three healthy pups and by their aura they would be strong. But something was troubling him about the third pup. Her aura seemed much different but he knew she was theirs. He cleared those thoughts from his mind as he helped Inuyasha rest himself against the wall in a sitting position.

"Kouga, your hand!" Orokko exclaimed when she saw his damaged hand. Inuyasha took the female pup from Orokko and watched worriedly as Orokko inspected his mates broken hand. "Shit…the bone is shattered. This'll take a while to heal."

"Just goes to show what a stong mate I have!" Kouga smirked but than winced as she set his hand back into place

"I'm so sorry, Kouga!" Inuyasha said quickly as he realized it was him who had done it

"This is nothing, so don't worry yourself over it," Kouga smiled heartedly at his worried mate. Once his hand was wrapped, he took his two sons from Yuta and Ukira and scooted over next to Inuyasha. Orokko, Yuta and Ukira all stood by the door of the bedchamber watching the five on the bed of fur pelts

"I think we should leave them for now," Yuta whispered and the other two nodded in agreement. The three left quickly and quietly but not before another quick glace and a smile

"Our pups…" Inuyasha whispered as he looked down at the three, "two boys and a girl." Inuyasha chuckled lightly as the little girl stared up at him curiously. He looked over at his two boys who were sleeping soundly in Kouga's arms

Kouga watched with content as his puppy held his daughter. 'He'll make a great…uhh…father,' Kouga mused to himself

"Kouga?" Inuyasha looked up to meet his mate's gaze

"Hmm?"

"I'm really, really sorry about your hand," Inuyasha placed his free hand over Kouga's broken one

"I told you, don't worry about it," Kouga replied and looked down at his sleeping sons. 'One day, one of you will take over the pack. You'll probably fight over the right…' he mentally chuckled to himself before turning back to Inuyasha who was busy playing with the pup in his own arms

"Have you thought up names yet?" Inuyasha asked suddenly

"I know the names I would like for my sons, so you can name the girl. Is that alright?" Kouga asked

"Hai, it is" Inuyasha smiled, "so what's their names?"

"Ginta," Kouga looked down at the sleeping black haired pup, "and Hakkaku…" he said looking down at the silver haired pup

"They must have been really close friends…" Inuyasha smiled up at his mate

"Hai, they were" Kouga smiled sadly but immediately brightened up, "what will you name her?"

Inuyasha looked down at the pup in his arms whose small-clawed hands were attached to the towel wrapped around her. Her platinum-blue eyes looked strait into his golden ones as he tried to find the perfect name for his perfect little girl. Something in his mind seemed to click and he smiled down at the girl in his arms. "Her name shall be…Rei," Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as the pup smiled up at him and giggled

"Rei…apparently she likes it," Kouga laughed lightly

"Ginta and Hakkaku, my good little boys…and Rei my beautiful little girl…" Inuyasha whispered quietly and his eyes shone with happiness. Inuyasha lay his head down on Kouga's shoulder and let out a content sigh. He closed his eyes, reveling in the bliss and happiness of which was now his life. In all his life he didn't have much to hold on to and now he had a loving mate, a loyal pack and three beautiful children. What more could he ask for?

Kouga closed his eyes and laid his cheek on the top of Inuyasha's head. "We should get some rest, it will be a long day tomorrow…"

"Hai…Goodnight, Kouga…" Inuyasha yawned

"Goodnight my puppy…" Kouga whispered before falling into a blissful sleep

* * *

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" Kouga shook his mate quietly, trying not to wake the pups. When he came awake this morning he found the cutest thing in his arms. Ginta and Hakkaku had attached themselves to each other and were now clinging to each other. "Inuyasha!" he hissed quietly

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open to be met with his mates excited face. "Hmm, what is it Kou?" he yawned. Kouga put a finger to his lips and pointed to his lap. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but looked down anyway. Inuyasha had to cover his mouth to stop himself form laughing out loud. A low chuckled escaped from behind his hand, "just like Ginta and Hakkaku, eh?" Inuyasha chuckled quietly while Kouga beamed down at his pups

"They'll be close…real close," Kouga smiled warmly at his mate

"Like real brothers should be…" Inuyasha whispered, letting out a dejected sigh

Kouga wrapped an arm around his mate to comfort him. He licked Inuyasha's cheek, extracting a small giggle from him. "Don't worry about him, he's a stuck up bastard anyway!"

"I know…" Inuyasha smiled as he looked down at Rei in his arms. He ran a cross along the cross-like marking on Rei's forehead. "Kou? Have you ever seen this marking before?" He had seen this mark before but he couldn't remember where from

Kouga looked down curiously at the marking on his pup, the marking seemed familiar to him as well. "I think I've seen it somewhere before, but where…" Kouga just brushed it off though, "probably a family marking from way back…who can know for sure?"

"Hmm, you're probably right," Inuyasha watched as Rei's eyes slowly opened, "well, look who's awake now, Kou" Inuyasha smiled down at the pup in his arms as it let out a yawn and snuggled closer to her 'mother'

"Aww, it's mother-daughter bonding time!" Kouga joked and laughed when Inuyasha turned several shades of red. Kouga put Ginta and Hakkaku (who are still clinging by the way) in Inuyasha's lap with Rei and stood up to stretch. His arms and back popped slightly and then he kneeled down in front of Inuyasha. "Ready for today? The day we get bombarded by the pack?" Kouga chuckled

"Heh, no…" Inuyasha admitted

"It wont be that bad, just look at the other mates who have already given birth" Kouga shrugged and inspected his broken hand

"But as alpha it's going to be harder for the future heir to the throne, won't it?" Inuyasha looked at Kouga's broken hand and felt a pang of guilt. "Ah sorry again about that…"

"How many times do I got to tell you not to worry about it puppy? It will heal fast enough." Kouga scooped up Ginta and Hakkaku in one am and then helped him mate to stand up. "And besides, puppy, it was a small price to pay for having you deliver three healthy and beautiful pups!"

"Ok, if you say so…" Inuyasha walked beside Kouga out of the hut

One outside the hut their eyes were met by the sight of the elders waiting on a nearby stone platform. Around the platform sat wolf demons and wolves alike, patiently waiting the arrival of the leaders of the pack. As Inuyasha and Kouga walked by them to the stone platform, the demons and the wolves bowed their heads respectfully. The elders cleared the center of the stone platform so Inuyasha and Kouga could sit together as leaders of the eastern clan.

Once they were seated comfortable with the pups in their laps, each wolf demons walked up to the leaders and blessed the pups. Next the wolves came up one by one and sniffed the newborn pups, then licked them in acceptance. Finally the elders came and blessed the pups.

"May your pups live long and have full healthy lives," Haku said and then sat down

"May your pups be strong to defend their clan," Yuta said and then sat beside Haku

"May your pups be happy and find themselves loving mates when they grow older," Ukira said and then sat beside Yuta

Finally Orokko came forward and looked from one pup to the next until her eyes finally came to rest on Rei. Suddenly she gasped causing everyone to look at her, "this pup bears the mark of the great priestess!"

Haku stood quickly and ran to Orokko's side and looked down at the pup in question and gaped in awe. "This…this is astonishing!"

Kouga sat here, a stunned and shocked look on his face. 'The great priestess Midoriko! How? How is this possible?' Kouga shook his head and stared down at Rei in awe, 'it explains where I have seen that mark before…but…I don't understand how this is possible!'

"The great priestess?" Inuyasha asked quietly and turned to Kouga, "would you explain this to me?"

Kouga turned to his mate as the wolves and demons gathered around to look at the child. "Long ago there was a powerful priestess by the name of Midoriko. She was feared by all demons yet it is said she feared no demon. She was dangerous to all who were not her ally because she could remove and purify demon spirits." Kouga explained, "long ago she had an alliance with the wolf demon tribe and they protected each other. Than one day she went to fight a battle with some powerful demons that were threatening the land. But she had never returned from the fight. It is said that her battle lasted seven days and seven nights before it ended. No one knows who exactly won the battle only that the land was saved by her."

"Midoriko…but what I don't understand is how our pup could bear her mark," Kouga said thoughtfully, "unless she has some relation to you?"

Inuyasha was about to answer when a cold voice came from behind them, "I may be able to answer that question for you." Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, standing there with the wind demon Kagura, the human child Rin and the nothing demon Kanna. Sesshomaru and Kagura were dressed in their usual outfits but today Kagura's hair was down and she held two bundles in her arms. Kanna was dressed in a light pink Kimono and had two pink flowers in her hair and Rin was dressed in a similar Kimono except in light blue.

"Lord Sesshomaru! To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Haku bowed respectfully

"I am mere here to visit my brother and his mate," Sesshomaru informed them and walked forward with family in tow

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said quietly

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru slightly bowed his head

"Kouga…" Kagura bowed her head respectfully

"Kagura…" Kouga bowed his head respectfully as well

"Sesshomaru. You said you would be able to tell us why Rei bears the mark of the great priestess, Midoriko?" Orokko asked as she stepped forward

"I think it would be more appropriate if we could retire to someplace more private, don't you think?" Sesshomaru looked around at the demons and wolves surrounding him

"Ah, yes we shall retire to the council's hut immediately," Yuta bowed, "if you would please follow me…" Yuta led everyone to the elders hut. Rin and Kanna left to go play with the wolves' pups, while Inuyasha and Kouga's pups as well as Sesshomaru and Kagura's pups came with them to the council's chambers. They all sat around the large oak table and awaited Sesshomaru's explanation of Rei's mark

* * *

**Authors Note – Aww the Kawaii kids are born! Littlie lovable Inu-Ookami-Hanyous! Feel the love! LMFAO that sounded so corny and fruity! XD**

**Had to leave you hanging here…just because…well I have no reason other than it felt like a good place to end the chapter!**

**Anyway, thanks again everyone who suggested a name, I think they were all pretty good. Names out of a hat was the only way to decide for me to pick**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Love In All The Right Places **

**By: KougaInuyashaLuver**

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

**Me – Nobody loves my story they didn't review chapter 8! (Cries)**

**Inuyasha – Uhh, maybe cause you didn't give them enough time to?**

**Sesshomaru – I agree with Inuyasha…**

**Me – (Stops crying) Ok! Ok! I forgive them!**

**Inuyasha - (awkward silence) Did you just agree with me, Fluffy?**

**Me – Ohhh (waits for fight to ensue)**

**Sesshomaru – Yes, I did**

**Me – Damn! No fight?**

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha – JUST GET ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY!**

**Me – OK! Don't have a cow! You know…you two are more alike than you know it…**

**Inuyasha – (holds up transformed Tetsusaiga) I'll cut you in half!**

**Me – (Runs) I can't write if you kill me! (Starts writing my will and the chapter while running)**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter…**

"Ah, yes we shall retire to the council's hut immediately," Yuta bowed, "if you would please follow me…" Yuta led everyone to the elders hut. Rin and Kanna left to go play with the wolves' pups, while Inuyasha and Kouga's pups as well as Sesshomaru and Kagura's pups came with them to the council's chambers. They all sat around the large oak table and awaited Sesshomaru's explanation of Rei's mark

* * *

**-130 years before Inuyasha's birth-**

**(AN – Sesshomaru is 887 at the time he is telling the story)**

A 696-year-old Inu-demon named Sesshomaru walked through the forest, an air of power surrounded him. The heavy stench of blood still lingered on the air. Sesshomaru's silver hair flowed out behind him as he wandered aimlessly through the forest. As the future lord to the western lands he had nothing to do except gain as much strength as he could until his father crowned him lord of the western lands.

**-Sesshomaru's POV-**

I walked through the forest with no objective and no purpose. I seemed to be following some unknown force, which guided me on the path I had chosen, the path of a conqueror. I had just come from a battle with some powerful snake demons, but they could not match my speed or strength as I disposed of them easily. 'No one but my father is powerful enough to challenge me and stand a chance,' I thought to myself.

I walked into a clearing and cast my eyes about for any sign of life. Like the rest of the forest surrounding this area there seemed to be no living creature. My eyes spotted a cave nearby; the scent of power came from this cave. I walked towards it wondering what creature could possibly live in this cave that had not been heard of by him.

I walked carelessly towards the cave when my keen eyes spotted a strong barrier covering the entrance. Something compelled me to enter the cave and as I neared it the scent of power grew stronger as well as the smell of the dead. I stopped before the barrier and for once I doubted my ability. I cautiously reached a clawed hand out to touch the barrier and was mildly surprised that such a powerful barrier did not reject me.

I allowed my hand to fall back to my side as I strode purposefully through the barrier. I wondered why it had not rejected me, as it should have, seeing as it was a barrier made by a pure heart. My eyes caught the glimpse of something glowing ahead of me and my curiosity got the better of me.

I walked into through the passage and into a large cave and what my eyes met astonished me. Hundred and hundreds of demons were crystallized within the cave and all of them seemed to be after one thing, a human woman, also crystallized. I wondered how a mere human woman could have fought off so many demons at once and, seemingly, won.

I stopped at the base of the crystallized statue and stared up at the woman, for once in my life I was in awe of a mere human. 'She must have been very powerful' I thought, as I looked around at all the demons, 'perhaps the strongest human that ever lived.' I looked back up at the crystallized woman. 'She's quiet beautiful, for a mortal,' I mused as a stared at her, "who are you?"

A bright blue light surrounded the body of the woman and I watched as her body pulsed with power. A pink glow appeared where her heart should be and suddenly her armor was pierced with explosive force. I watched, shocked, as a pink ball shot out of her body and landed near a stone ledge by the entrance to this cavern. I turned towards it when it pulsed. I watched as the pink aura from the ball expanded and I was forced to cover my eyes at the blinding light

When the light faded I was shocked to say the least. Where the ball once was, stood the woman from the statue. I could tell she wasn't alive, a mere spirit of a long dead woman. The woman before him had long jet-black hair, piercing brown eyes and a strange cross like marking on her forehead. She wore simple miko robes and on top of that some ancient armor. Around her neck was a beaded necklace and on it's end was the jewel that shot from the crystallized woman.

I looked up to meet the woman's gaze and I wondered whom she was. "Who are you?" I asked again, the scent of power seemed to compel me to find out who this woman was

The woman's voice rang out clearly and proudly, even though it sounded somewhat distant. To me it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, like an angel. "My name is Midoriko," she answered me, "are you wondering why I called you here, Sesshomaru?"

'That name,' I thought to myself, 'I have heard it before, but where?' I cleared those thoughts from my head, in plans to figure them out later. "Yes, why have you called this Sesshomaru here?" I asked, no expression showing in my face of voice

The woman before me seemed to chuckle at this, "nothing like your father are you?" I caught a small smile could be seen adorning her lips

"You knew my father?" I asked, trying to read her

"Yes, we had an alliance long ago. You were but a mere child then so I doubt you would have remembered me." Midoriko smiled at me, "I knew you would be a stoic one but I didn't know you would be such a cold man…"

"Get to the point, why have you called me here?" I asked yet again, irritation slipping into my voice. This woman was testing my patience

"Aren't we a little blunt," Midoriko smiled at me again, "I called you here to tell you of my reincarnation."

I stared at her blankly, "and what, may I ask, does this reincarnation have to do with this Sesshomaru?"

"She will have much influence in your life," she informed me, "I shall not tell you her name but this knowledge will come in useful to you one day, of that I am sure." A serene look crossed the woman's face as she stared at me, "you should be expecting your younger brother to be having my reincarnation, through his mothers side of course…"

"Hn, this Sesshomaru does not have a brother, nor does he want one," I continued to stare at her, silently wondering what the nonsense that came from her mouth truly meant

"Oh you will," I watched as she stood and walked towards the entrance of the cave, "I leave you now, Sesshomaru…" I watched as she started to glow once again and soon her spirit and the jewel that shot forth from the crystallized woman were gone. I turned back to the statue behind me and cast a curious eye upon it

"A brother…" I wondered aloud. I turned from the statue and walked out of the cave with the thought of having a brother in the back of my mind

* * *

**-Present time – In the council's hut-**

A stunned silence ran over the room, everyone was caught up in their own thoughts. Everyone stared down thoughtfully at the pup in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha was the one to break the silence, "the reincarnation of Midoriko…wow…" Inuyasha watched as Rei latched herself onto his haori, near his heart, "who would have thought it…"

"At first even I did not consider her words to be true," Sesshomaru commented, "only now do I see the words she spoke as true"

'So that's why her aura is so different…' Kouga thought to himself

"Well, at least we know not to keep a good eye on her," Orokko commented and then turned to Kouga, "looks like you got lucky in more ways than one! He's related to Midoriko, he's damn sexy and he has a big…"

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru roared and everyone stared at him, "I don't need to know about my brothers…assets…" Inuyasha and Kouga both blushed and Rei giggled from her spot in Inuyasha's arms. Ginta, Hakkaku and Sesshomaru's two pups started to cry loudly when he yelled out and now he received glares from both Kouga and Kagura

"Sesshy! What have I told you about yelling in front of our pups!" Kagura glared at Sesshomaru while she tried to calm her pups down. Sesshomaru shifted a little ways away from her and looked over to Kouga who were trying to calm his boys down

"Looks like someone is afraid of their mate," Haku snickered

"You would be to!" Sesshomaru burst out. Everyone stared at him before bursting into fits of laughter; even Rei seemed to be laughing at him and Kanna cracked a smile. "It's not funny!" he said and despite himself, blushed madly

"Ok, ok!" Orokko choked out, "let's stop this before…hehe…I laugh to death!"

"Ok, leave Sesshy alone now," Kagura, said with a big grin on her face

"Hey Kag, got any other nicknames for him?" Inuyasha laughed

Sesshomaru covered his mate's mouth, "no she doesn't!" he said quickly, obviously not wanting to be embarrassed but Kanna couldn't help herself and Kagura couldn't stop laughing from behind Sesshomaru's hand

"She calls him 'Fluffy'," Kanna told them and received a look that could freeze hell from Sesshomaru

"F…f…fluffy?" Inuyasha tried to keep a strait face but ended up bursting into laughter with everyone else, even Kanna was laughing her ass off by now. "Haha…when did she…hehe…call him FLUFFY?" he began hooting with laughter

"All the time in the castle," Kanna smirked at Sesshomaru, "and when they're in bed she always screams it out…" she burst into laughter again at her sister's indignant face. Both Sesshomaru and Kagura were blushing a deep crimson red

Suddenly Inuyasha felt Rei shifting in his arms and looked down to see Rei, ready to pounce on something. Rei's back legs bent double and she pushed hard off of Inuyasha's lap. "FLUFFY!" Rei shouted excitedly and landed on Sesshomaru's tail and clutched it for dear life **(AN – I know it seems a little early for her to be doing this kind of stuff but hey…demon pups grow up fast!)**

Everyone stared in shock at what Rei just did, there was an awkward silence and then everyone except Sesshomaru and the five pups burst into laughter. Rei, who didn't know or care what was so funny, just clutched Sesshomaru's tail and rubbed her face on it. Sesshomaru stared down in shock at Rei clutching his tail. "What just happened?" Sesshomaru asked

"Looks like she knows her uncle!" Kouga smirked

"I'm getting too soft…" Sesshomaru sighed

* * *

The meeting ended after much more talking, arguing, laughing and a lot of coaxing to get Rei off of Sesshomaru's tail. Sesshomaru introduced his and Kagura's pups. Tai had long silver hair, red eyes and had a fluffy tail like his father. Hara had long black hair, golden eyes and really sharp fangs as Kouga found out. Sesshomaru, Kagura, Inuyasha, Kouga, Kanna, Rin and all five of their pups were now sitting on the riverbank watching the setting sun in the distance.

Ginta and Hakkaku were clinging to each other from their spot in Inuyasha's lap while, as usual, Rei was in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha was sitting in Kouga's lap who had his arms wrapped around his mate and pups. Sesshomaru and Kagura sat side by side, each with one of their pups in their arms. Rin and Kanna (who has become VERY playful) were playing in the river catching, or at least attempting to catch, fish. Inuyasha sighed and leaned back further into his mates embrace. "God I love this, I hope it never ends…" he smiled up at the sky

"Me too…me too puppy," Kouga whispered in his ear

"Glad to see someone put you in your place. A weak puppy!" Sesshomaru snorted

"At least puppy's are cute and not big and ugly like dogs!" Inuyasha replied

"Are you calling my Sesshy ugly?" Kagura asked with a raised eyebrow

"Damn right and you know it!" Inuyasha laughed, "What happened to 'Fluffy'?"

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru growled

"Sesshomaru?" Kouga looked over at the demon lord

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to call upon the favor you owe us…" Kouga said bluntly, "we need help exterminating the bear lord Ruri. He's been getting a little out of hand lately."

"I shall help you," Sesshomaru nodded his head, "but do not be afraid to call upon my help any time you need it. You are my brother-in-law now and I will help you in any way I can."

"I'm your brother and you never helped me!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"That's because you're a half-breed and I didn't respect you," Sesshomaru stated coolly

"And you respect me now?" Inuyasha asked

"You wish…" Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk

"Why you…!" Inuyasha growled. Little did Inuyasha know, that Sesshomaru held him in the highest regards. It was just fun to bug the hell out of him.

* * *

Kagome's blood red eyes watched the happenings at the wolf's den. With a sweep of her hand she cleared the image from the basin of water. 'She is the reincarnation of Midoriko, hmm? This could cause a problem…'

'**_Yes, indeed it shall. But no matter we can dispose of her whenever we need to…'_** Leiko said from inside her head, **_'It looks like even Sesshomaru is going soft. No one will expect our attack when it comes but for now we must train you more'_**

'Perhaps we can use this Ruri, to our advantage…' Kagome mused, 'we could give him some power and see what kind of damage he can do…'

'**_How would we give him more power? We cannot give him the jewel,'_** Leiko told her

'We can't give him the full jewel, but what would happen if we gave him a few shards…' Kagome laughed inside her head, 'and they wont be able to sense it either! It's perfect…'

'**_Yes I suppose we could do that,'_** Leiko said thoughtfully, **_'but if they come close to finding it out we have to intervene.'_**

'Alright, but how to get some shards to Ruri without being seen…' Kagome wracked her brain for an answer

'**_I have a few ways you could do it,'_** Leiko laughed quietly, **_'one would be to use shikigami or you could do what Naraku used to do and make an incarnation of yourself. A warning about incarnations if you make one…make sure you have a way to keep it under control'_**

'An incarnation, hmm? I wish to attempt this…' Kagome said in her mind, 'show me how…'

'**_Very well…' _**Leiko replied

* * *

**Authors Note – Wow I'm being so creative today! (Cheers for weekends) Anyway, was it good or bad? Well, I thought it was cool.**

**Yeah, Sesshomaru is a little OOC but its fun to toy with him. And Kanna? LAUGHING? That's scary!**

**An incarnation of Kagome 00 Im beginging to think I'm a little too creative today! **

**My little explanation on demon pups – In the first three weeks they grow until they look about 5 years old. Then during the next year (minus the three weeks) they age until they look about seven. Over the next two years after that they age until they look about 12.**

**After that they grow like humans do until they look about 17-18 (so that would be 5-6 years). From there they grow REALLY slow and have very long lives!**

**Hope that clears things up for you!**


	10. Authors Note!

Authors Note:

OMG, so much has happened since I last been on here! Summer, moving, vacation, computer problems, broken bones, car accidents...jesus shit! I think...I think...I think I am going to have a heart attack!

Well, I'm just here to let you know that I AM back and will be continuing the story...I read it and read it and read it but the ending I was forced to leave with just isn't giving ME any ideas! No, this is not writers block because I have a shitload of ideas but none of them fit with this little storyline! SO, just to let you know there will be some changes here and some changes there, spelling and gramar corrections...but I'll try not to change it TOO much

wow...how long has it been since I wrote anything...GOD! My overactive imagination is going HAYWIRE! I MUST WRITE ON!

Well, ya...so now you semi-know what kind of stuff I been doing. If ya want more details...email me or leave a review or whatever

Ja ne!


End file.
